Shizaya Curiosities
by Joichiro kanra
Summary: Curiosidades raras, ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya mini historias o aveces especiales largos de romance, tragedias,etc. Advertencia: Yaoi. Especiales entran en acción: Dios no existe, resubido (Narrado), Agonía interna(cursileria)fic hermano de agonía.,
1. Chapter 1

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen:**Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironias de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia:Yaoi.

**Nt:** Oh esta es una corta historia del shizaya, se podría decir que es un drabble o un one shot, creo que el primero estoy indecisa. La historia lo hice por mero aburrimiento digo extraña porque me salio algo extraño,leanlo para que entiendan u.u, no lo pondré en completo porque pienso hacer mini historias extrañas para saciar mi hambre del shizaya asi que ustedes denme ideas de situaciones extrañas y bastante raras.

**Disclaimer**: Ningun personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, estos personajes son de su respetivo autor Ryohgo Narita.

**Advertencia: **

Yaoi leve, tal vez.

Puede a ver cortos graciosos así como dramáticos y sádicos una mezcla de todo los géneros.

* * *

No, tú no corres, tú saltas. ¿Te Odio? No, Te amo, pero… nunca te lo voy a decir.

Me he puesto a pensar que estos juegos se vuelven aburridos. Sigo pensando de porque respondo sus caprichos, porque me dejo influenciar por ese hijo de puta.

Corre, corre pulga, estoy muy enfadado contigo y también me estoy cansando de perseguirte. Aun sigo tus pasos, perdón, corrección brincos, porque tú no corres, saltas, saltas como una pulga y esquivas tan sofisticadamente igual que un felino en plena caza, cuando tus movimientos se vuelven hipnotizantes a la vista de una persona, a la mía, solo a la mía, si le traes miraditas a otra persona juro que te mato, te mato pero que digo,da igual tenia que decirle algo. Cuando te dignas por fin a abrir tu boca venenosa, ese movimiento de labios, el sonido de tu voz cantarina, realmente eres repugnante.

—Oh, Shizu-chan—me llama con esa voz tan suave como la de un canario. Oh que digo un cuervo con voz de canario, que asco. Pero rayos sigue diciéndolo. ese apodo, como odio ese apodo, suena tan femenino. Pero continua, claro! a este cuervo se le dice una cosa y sus oídos no lo procesan, sigue con esa sonrisa, y me dice.

—Eres realmente un imbécil. Piensas atraparme con esa velocidad tan patética, no creo que llegues ni siquiera a rozar mis talones, vamos no ansias matarme.-Su voz me irrita, mucho, BASTANTE, LO ODIO A ESE HIJO DE PUTA, LO ODIO.

-~I-z-a-y-a….kun~.—Su rostro…-¡IZAYAAAAA¡ Te Matare, Te haré mierda.—Su rostro me asquea, su olor tan, tan, pero tan atrayente me provoca nauseas, mis puños ansían llegar al contacto de su piel, quisiera ver esa piel perforada por mis puños, ese rostro tan…delicado, si deseo…deseo, matarlo a puñetazos pero si lo hago ahora mi propósito se echaría a perder, a parte ya estoy cansado de esto.

-NO, No Izaya tu no vas a escapar. —Que quiero, ansió tu presencia, pero estoy cansado.- Solo déjate atrapar para poder matarte tranquilo. —Estoy cansado, ni siquiera me animo a seguir insultándote. Tú no te das cuenta que me aburro,pero sonríes, tu mirada es diabólica, te muestras con orgullo,con superioridad, te crees un Dios desde esa altura en que te encuentras, me observas. Yo ya no puedo…te tengo que dar un golpe; pero Ya!

-Estas cansado Shizuo-chan. Te has dado cuenta de que jamás podrás atraparme, ver tu cara en shock me garantiza tu rendición. —alardeas, porque alardeas. Te miro y veo en tus ojos que no lo sabes, no te has dado cuenta. Me rió mentalmente, me rió literalmente, carcajeo hasta para tus oídos y tu expresión cambia a confusión, no entiendes verdad tu nunca entiendes Izaya, realmente eres repugnante. Realmente a veces llego a pensar porque eres un informante hijo de puta; si ni siquiera sabe lo que le quiero decir, es un fracaso, un fracaso, cuando se lo diga se sentirá humillado, por idiota!.

Le lanzo la señal de tránsito, lo esquiva. Sonrió. Sigue sin entender el genio de los genios.

-No te rindes. — me mira sonriendo, le respondo igual- De que te ríes Shizuo-chan, te burlas de mi.—él se mantiene con esa mascara, pero sé que está nervioso, lo conozco, lo conozco demasiado bien.

-Me voy—le dije sereno. —Izaya que tengas buenas tardes. — me incline en una reverencia, sus ojos cambiaron, estaba molesto, que ingrato de su parte. Estaba dispuesto y enojado a marcharme pero dijo…

-Esto no es gracioso Shizuo-chan, no juegues conmigo. Solo yo puedo jugar contigo—trataba de mostrarse sereno pero era obvio que estaba enfurecido, me reí él lo noto.

-Ahm Izaya, estoy aburrido de seguir jugando a esto...-dije ya exasperado de tanto ajetreo.

-¡¿Qué?¡ que rayos quieres decir con eso.—esta vez se le había caído la máscara, sin darse cuenta, se veía molesto, típico de Izaya, si fue su culpa de que este así tan,tan ... que asco no quiero decir esa palabra... joder ya era el momento... tan ena...mierda en su puta vida voy a decir esa palabra.

-Ammmm, mira asi de sencillo porque me tienes hasta en las espinillas—Entonces recite con sorna, con burla imitando su voz, así como el genio de los genios para ver si me entiende este fracaso de informante, que me hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de explicarme es que acaso el no lo sabe todo pero expliquemos.

- Izaya-kun, estoy aburrido, molesto porque nos has querido bajar la bandera blanca por un rato, pero perdiste con tus malditos títeres cuando te cite hablar tranquilamente, pero !No¡-inhale un poco de aire y lo escupí por fin con rima y todo-No, tú no corres, tú saltas. ¿Te Odio? No, Te amo, pero… nunca te lo voy a decir... y ahora fíjate que estoy ocupado –le di la espalda, y encendí mi cigarrillo. Por lo menos esperare que allá captado mi confesión. Y sonreí al escuchar nuevamente su vos o mejor dicho sollozos- Por dios, no puede ser. Sí que soy un estúpido.

"Perdón"

Se ha vuelto sentimental, está llorando. Maldita pulga con sus trucos sucios, gimoteos y un"Perdón"entrecortado en pleno llanto. Bastardo, tal vez un beso le hará callar. Izaya es repugnante, repugnantemente lindo pero un asco en una cita.

Quieren saber lo que paso, yo cite a Orihara Izaya a las 2:00 le dije bien claro que sería una bendita cita pero no el idiota este trajo a sus compinches para pelear, me enoje , y salí persiguiéndolo y lanzandole cosas pesadas,porque así soy yo, muy impulsivo, pero saben que yo le cite para confesarle a la pulga que…agggg…que odio amarlo.

Fin del primer corto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen: **Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, todo es obra de su autor Ryohgo Narita.

**Nt:** Son solo cortos así que no hay secuencia, por lo tanto el anterior ni el próximo capítulo están ligados por nada, son cortos simplemente eso, un gusto, lean y dejen comentarios, sugerencia del próximo corto tú aportas x3(menos secuencia eso no).

* * *

**si somos enemigos entonces…porque diablos lo bese**.

Siempre me he divertido en todo momento pensando en la humanidad, digamos que la mayor parte del tiempo me encanta ver sus reacciones en su vida cotidiana, sobre todo cuando se equivocan en una situación gradualmente embarazosa que ocasiona que sus mejillas se sonrojen , sus labios tiemblen, sus cuerpos vibren como un celular, sus respiraciones se acortan sabiendo que metió la pata frente a una persona importante, dejando ver ese ser vulnerable, la mayoría al sentirse así suelen ser los susceptibles accidentados o personas con mala suerte en la vida y también los enamorados .

Entonces así era para el informante divertido burlarse de las personas sobre todo de las parejas enamoradas estas le causaban mucha gracia, erase una vez dos jóvenes enamorados caminando y comiendo un piruleta, eran felices hasta que apareció el informante tocando sus puertas, se separaron y después se suicidaron. Si el informante también lidiaba con parejas cursis, las arruinaba, claro parejas jóvenes cuales tiene un pasado y justamente ese pasado contenía secretos y esos secretos eran ex novios o novias para cobrar venganza o separarles, mientras los casos fueran interesantes con un buen pago pues era de echo un trato, buen dinero, buen Hobby. Si quería entrometerse era decisión suya.

Pero que paso entonces si somos enemigos entonces…porque diablos lo bese. Se sentía igual de voluble que sus preciosos humanos como fue que llego a besar los labios del protozoo.

El salía de compras para conseguir baratijas de decoración y decorar su humilde morada con fetiches rosas, bien que acaso un hombre no puede intentar tener cosas hermosas en su hogar.

Todo iba bien hasta que en la plaza se encontró justo ahí a su lejanía su ex barman a lado de su adiestrador. Su sonrisa se amplió al verlos, especialmente a la bestia dando gritos a ese miserable deudor suplicando por su vida, lo compadecía ya que no saldría libre de huesos rotos.

Por un momento no lo pensó quería aparecer ante tal rubio.

Error.

Tanto hablar de amor lo tenía paranoico, últimamente lidiaba con parejas cosa que le repugnaba especialmente Celty y Shinra eran novios ahora, siempre besándose por do quier—Celty ya tenía cabeza—No solo eso le toco observar una situación algo curiosa, algo que creía divertido, el beso gay que se habían dado Nasaomi Kida( su esclavo) y Ryugamine Mikado( su otro esclavo) era un beso apasionante que la verdad era una cosa bastante beneficiosa , en caso de que algún día necesitara unas fotos para acusar a Kida de ser infiel a Saki o viceversa según estaba en sus informes.

Pero nunca se lo espero de él mismo, tantas parejas, tantos celos, y demasiados besos.

Solo era una broma.

—Que haces aquí pulgas, te dije que no quería volver a ver tu cara en Ikekuburo. —saco su palo de cáncer e inhalo su humo negro. —Lárgate ahora, no te perseguiré porque estoy de buen humor, hoy.

—Enserio Shizuo-chan de verdad el pobre hombre que dejaste en el árbol no dice lo mismo.

—Solo vete a hincharle los huevos a alguien más bastardo. —gruño con enfado.

—Vamos no hay porque ser descorteces uno viene a saludar pero mira como lo reciben a uno, o dios que modales tiene Shizuo-chan. —Izaya observaba como los puños del hombre más fuerte se tensaban, divertido. Su amplia sonrisa enfurecía a la bestia.

—Solo vete a la mierda y déjame en paz.

—Porque Shizuo-chan si sé que te gustan mis visitas.

—Deja de llamarme así. ! BASTARDO!—gritó alejando a las personas que transitaban por ese lugar. Pero Tom le cogió el hombro y le susurró al oído. El informante frunció el ceño al verlo, su jefe cerca a la oreja de la bestia susurrando sin saber de qué.

—Que tan cuchichea Tom a escondidas acaso ocultas algo importante al informante de Shinjuku, simplemente eres muy graciosos protozoo.

—Eso no te importa hijo de puta son cosas entre pareja. —sonrió atrevido a su jefe mientras Tom se sonrojaba de la nada.

—Pero Shizuo no entendiste nada verdad. — gritó nervioso.

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta de la paranoia de Izaya con las parejas, por un lado la bestia se refería plenamente al trabajo con su jefe, segundo Tom se sonrojaba por la mala forma de decir que iba ser los dos strippers por dos días, había sonado extraño.

Izaya había suavizado su sonrisa hasta desaparecerla.

—Que me ves momimushi , deja de mirarme con tu enferma cara. —se acomodó los lentes aun molesto.

—Vámonos ya.

—Bien Tom. Me largo….

Izaya reacciono ante la despedida aun con la mente nublada por unos momentos, corrió hacia la bestia que le había dado la espalda, cogió su hombro y lo hizo girar.

—Pero que mierda te…

Fue interrumpido por la cercanía instantánea de las manos del informante, luego el contacto de sus bocas hizo que se entumeciera. Shizuo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero el sabor del encuentro fue tan dulce que se dejó llevar, el contacto de sus lenguas con el dulce néctar del informante era repentino sorpresivo pero devuelta a la realidad Shizuo lo separo.

—Izaya que mierda acabas de…

No dijo nada porque el informante había quedado helado, sin sonrisa, sin parpadear, su cuerpo temblaba parecía en shock, se tocó los labios y su mirada se observó enojada, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Tom había quedado con la boca desencajada al ver tal espectáculo.

Entonces corrió y corrió con las mejillas rojas tapándose la boca, se sentía igual que sus clientes desesperados, no sabía porque lo había hecho, fue un impulso de idiotez se le nublo la mente de repente y sin saber le gusto.

Sintió una pisca de celos por lo que había dicho.

Entonces se preguntaba si somos enemigos entonces…porque diablos lo bese.

No, dejaría de visitar web de enamorados eso era lo mejor, además dejaría de ver itazura na kiss y Junjuo romantica o tal vez no.

**Fin**

**Bien el próximo corto cuando se me ocurra xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen:** Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, todo es obra de su autor Ryohgo Narita.

**Nt:** Son solo cortos así que no hay secuencia, por lo tanto el anterior ni el próximo capítulo están ligados por nada, son cortos simplemente eso, un gusto, lean y dejen comentarios, sugerencia del próximo corto tú aportas x3(menos secuencia eso no).

**Una advertencia: **** En el próximo corto Izaya tendrá un comportamiento algo Yandere(demasiado, diría mucho).**

Este es Pov de Shizuo(me acabo de ver el anime No6 y de verdad me inspiro esta capitulo gracias a Nezumi :D me saldrá cursi xD como amo esa voz)

...

...

...

* * *

**Tú eres mío y nadie te alejara de mí.**

...

...

...

Estábamos en una especie de relación masoquista: Un yo te pego más te quiero, aunque más bien era un, **Yo te jodo la vida y tú me persigues.**

Izaya Orihara y yo Shizuo Heiwajima éramos némesis a la vista pública, una reputación que debíamos mantener, esa reputación era lo que menos le importaba al informante irónico ya que el mismo las hizo, más bien soy yo al que le irrita que el hijo de puta me ande acosando las 48 horas del días, más las llamadas nocturnas con frases bastante espeluznantes que según él eran como un beso de buenas noches pero si lo leyeras verías las escalofriantes frases de un suicida desesperado que hace que me vaya preocupado hasta la muerte a su departamento, en la madrugada, para resultar ser mentira cosa que me irritaba. Luego una sesión de sexo que me deja exhausto.

Oh como odiaba a es pulga rastrera, teníamos una relación ya muy avanzada digamos desde la secundaria. Las peleas eran solo una fachada para ocultar nuestra relación Gay.

Shinra y Celty lo sabían aunque en la primera pelea que tuvimos juntos si nos odiábamos más no nos pegamos eso fue exageración de Shinra, más bien nos gritamos, hasta una tarde en clases de verano Izaya se fue a la azotea cual coincidentemente yo también fui, habría sido el puto destino, para luego escuchar una declaración a toda voz, un grito de amor el cual nombraba con todas sus letras mi nombre, una vergüenza, un sonrojo, miradas y besos desenfrenados, así podría haberlo descrito. Además todo ese cuento de nuestra enemistad fue idea de la pulga maníaca con sus gustos enfermos, se preguntaba cómo se había enamorado del cuervo, no tenía idea, era amor ¿no? El amor lo soporta todo incluyendo tolerancia a los comportamientos egocéntricos de su amante.

Nunca habían hecho cosas de pareja ni nada por ese estilo, solo algunas citas noches apasionadas, algunas escenitas en el callejón. Le fastidiaba.

Estaba Trabajando ahora, un tío no quería pagar a Tom ese imbécil se escabullía como una rata de alcantarilla, debería desquitarse ahora con la sanguijuela pero solo podía hacerlo si se lo ordenaba su jefe, odiaba la violencia, la odiaba pero la obligaban a usarla.

Es entonces que en medio de mi hora vi como la pulga caminaba junto a un tipo con el pelo teñido de rojo, era alto, bien parecido pero que hacia la pulga con ese tío, por cosas de la vida Tom recorría la misma ruta cual estaban tomando ese tipo e Izaya , lo que le parecía más extraño son los roces atrevidos que tenía el tipejo con el informante…!se habían agarrado de las putas manos¡

No le gustaba para nada lo que hacía Izaya.

—Tom podías darme unos minutos libres por favor. — Tom le iba negar el permiso sino fuera porque miro el rostro tenso de Shizuo, entonces pensó que algo le preocupaba, lo dejo.

—Cuídate solo que mañana deberás cubrir las horas que te faltan.

—Entendido.

Los persiguió, estuvo persiguiéndoles con cautela, el informante era muy atento pero Shizuo era más hábil por alguna razón el informante decía que era impredecible, el no deducía que los había visto por esa misma razón tampoco sabía que a la bestia se le ocurriría espiarlo. Lo veía como conversaban eran platicas sucias, claro que las escuchaba eran coqueteos del informante al hombre que tenía cara de un maldito depravado sexual, no tenía idea porque Izaya estaba con él. Lo estaba enojando hasta que por fin pararon en un callejón Shizuo enseguida se ocultó de su vista ocultándose entre la basura, observo al hombre e a Izaya, la plática no terminaba pero se había dado cuenta de algo el hombre le estaba apuntando con el arma.

Unos de sus clientes peligrosos.

—Y bien tenemos un trato no es así. Tú te callas y lo dejas tranquilo mientras te doy mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de Shizuo se abrieron de repente oyó con claridad acaso ese imbécil lo estaba amenazando a SU Izaya.

—Crees que simples charlas sucias van a proteger a tu monstruito. —se carcajeo escupiendo en la cara del informante.

—Qué asco, podrías abstenerte de llamar a mi novio así, no quiero que lo menciones con esa boca tan florida que tienes. —el cuervo frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—No puedo creer que te rebajes a ser una puta por esa bestia.

"Que mierdas acaba de decir ese infeliz"

—Silencio Takumi, esa bestia es mi novio. —gruño enfadado. —Además ya lo he metido en muchos problemas.

— ¿He? Gracioso Izaya pero hacer esto por una persona en especial por Shizuo, no debo negar que necesitamos su fuerza pero tú estás más bueno que todas las que me he acostado, es algo bastante gracioso para el informante un ser frió y calculador, ja lo malo es que no todos saben tu talón de Aquiles.

—Hay ya cállate Takumi simplemente no lo involucres como un perro militar solo eso, no lo metas en tu saco de experimentos de mierda. Sargento. — canturreo.

"Eso era todo no iba escuchar más"

Shizuo salió de su escondite apareciéndose detrás del sargento con una mirada llena de ira. El informante agrando los ojos al mirar las espaldas del sargento. Impredecible, era su novio, el rostro de Izaya parecía triste.

—Porque mierda no te desvistes, porque rayos estas llorando.

Pero el informante empezó a llorar más fuerte mucho más fuerte, iba a tocarlo pero una mano fuerte lo había detenido, sintió escalofríos al ver el rostro de la bestia.

—Te respondo algo Sargento, ni de coña me meto a tu mierda.

No le dio tiempo para suplicar luego de romperle el brazo, unas costillas, sacarle algunos dientes, no se podría mover por mucho tiempo.

El informante está llorando, se sorprenderían cuantas veces Izaya ha llorado en su vida, contándole sus problemas, cuando hablaba de su familia, cuando decía que estaba solo, cuando lastimaba a una persona que se volvía un amigo, cuando las personas le decían cosas como puta, perra, cosas peores, Shizuo siempre estaba ahi.

—Tonto ahora vendrán a buscarlo e intentarán llevarte lejos de mí.

Además de Shinra y Celty junto a sus hermanas el resto del tiempo estaba solo lo único que tenía era Shizuo, solo el estaba con él porque quería no como su secretaria, tampoco era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas por Shizuo, el monstruo lo sabía, hubo veces en las que no pudo hacer nada por él por eso lo odiaba cuando Shinra le decía cada cosa que hacia Izaya, más no se quedaría callado esta vez.

—Deja de joder Izaya, crees que en verdad me voy a ir con esto. —dijo señalando el cuerpo del sargento mientras lloraba del dolor. —Izaya deja de hacer esto, duele sabes, duele enterarse que estas solo enfrentándote a estos, estos pervertidos.

—Debo proteger lo único que tengo Shizuo-chan siempre eres tan impertinente. —Shizuo acaricio los cabellos del informante más limpio suavemente las lágrimas de este, lo rodeo después entre sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho posicionando su mentón en la cabeza del informante, Izaya correspondió ese abrazo para llorar en su pecho, el cuervo le molestaba rebajarse a eso pero Shizuo no era cualquier persona, así que él estaba para eso para que nada malo le pase.

— Tú eres mío y nadie te alejara de mí Izaya así que deja de hacer idioteces, entendido.

* * *

**Fin**

Jajajaj les corte verdad xD bueno así termino el corto bien cursi por cierto—No6 me ha afectado la cabeza xD esa pareja tan romántica tan bella y eso que no soy romántica xD Nezumi x shion que lindo suena jejeje no entiendo porque TwT no quedaron juntos para copular xD bueno dejen comentarios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen:** Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, todo es obra de su autor Ryohgo Narita.

**Nt:**Son solo cortos así que no hay secuencia, por lo tanto el anterior ni el próximo capítulo están ligados por nada, son cortos simplemente eso, un gusto, lean y dejen comentarios, sugerencia del próximo corto tú aportas x3(menos secuencia eso no).

Esta muerte es un muy diferente a la que aparecerá en el otro fis aquí solo pruebo un poco, no aparecerá Shizuo, no es igual que el fic que tengo pero se podría decir que se conectan. Es extenso xD ni parece corto.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Él me pertenece, así que abstenerte si quiera a mirarlo, perra.**

Izaya Orihara el gran informante de Ikekuburo, el hombre que juraba tener siempre veintiuno, el cuervo que siempre estaba alerta ante la carne descompuesta, a la basura inmunda de la sociedad, a la basura humana, dejando el lado literal de la palabra podrido, el olía lo descompuesto de las almas de las personas, los humanos. Incluso, él podía oler sus putrefacción, él podía oler su propia maldad humana, su propio ser vil ensuciando su control apoderándose de sí mismo. Izaya era poderoso: El que todo lo puede, el omnipresente, semejante a Dios.

Pero él sabía que no era Dios, solo jugaba con ese nombre en vano, le gustaba deducir, sobretodo le gustaba saber cómo sería jugar el Rol de Dios, como crear y como eliminar.Él lo sabía, él podía crear un gran caos al mismo tiempo podía apaciguarlo de la misma manera él podía generar confianza al mismo tiempo desecharla, él podía crear el odio al mismo tiempo, cesar la maldad para sus propio beneficio, era él así un calculador, un controlador. Traicionero y sin escrúpulos.

Un Parásito.

Pero, el mismo desconocía de cuantas cosas obscuras contenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, él sabía que había alguien peor que el Izaya que todos odian. que incluso el mismo se aborrecía. Esos sentimientos que aun albergaban al informante, esos mares de sentimientos desechados, que se ivan volviendo materia en su mente, sentimientos fuertes que obstruyen su razonamiento.

Su cordura no le servía para controlar a esa bestia de su interior. Incluso peor que Shizuo y su mal manejo de la ira, incluso él a la bestia que siempre ha amado, ese hombre fuerte, en su interior alberga un ser hermoso, cálido y fresco, alguien pacifico, en donde uno desea ser abrazado por esa hermosa persona que tiene escondida.

Tsugaru, incluso le había puesto nombre, incluso había puesto nombre al corazón de su amor platónico. Si, detrás de esa aura tensa, llena de ira y odio estaba Tsugaru, ese ser hermoso y pacifico que odia la violencia, al contrario él no tenía más que mierda en el corazón, sus sentimientos amenazaban con explotar repentinamente haciéndolo, era todo lo contrario a Shizuo, él más que tener una pacifico anhelo, lo que tenia era una obsesión enfermiza, él lo sabía.

Psyche, ese odioso ser albergaba en su ser, ansiaba sangre, sangre y dominio de parte de Tsugaru, deseaba matar a todo lo que se interpusiera en el camino de conseguir a Tsugaru, él no quería compartir, quería arrancar a Tsugaru de Shizuo. Psyche, es obsesivo, buscaba obtener la calidez de Tsugaru con desesperación, intenta alejar a todo corazón que se acercase a Tsugaru, pero él sabe que no lo tendrá, él sabe que Tsugaru nunca lo aceptaría igual que Shizuo nunca aceptaría a Izaya. Pero Psyche no lo entiende, su corazón no lo admite y simplemente cae fácilmente al abismo del rencor.

Entonces Psyche estaba albergado de celos a los demás, celos de que todos quisieran poseer a Tsugaru, no quería que nadie lo tocara, no quería, por eso no le permitiría a esa mujer tener a él a Tsugaru, yo tampoco quería que se robaran el corazón de Shizuo.

_La matare, es mejor matarla para que no se entrometiera. No se entrometerá._

Una mujer, Vorona estaba con Shizuo ¿Por qué?

Que hacían ellos dos juntos, cuál era el motivo además después él encuentro con su nueva compañera de trabajo, una rusa. Porque tenía el poder de suavizar a su bestia, a su monstruo, a su querido Shizuo.

A Pysche no le gustaba que esa mujer tocara a Tsugaru, él no le gustaba que Tsugaru fuera toqueteado, ni besuqueado, ni suavizado por esa mujer, además Psyche sabía que esa mujer podía engañar a Tsugaru mediante brujería, más el corazón de Vorona estaba demasiado sucio para él, y la suciedad no puede tocar a Tsugaru, no puede.

Psyche prometió no asesinar a nadie, aunque esas promesas fueron quebradas, él prometió a Izaya tranquilizarse y no dominarle pero cuando Vorona desnudo sus palabras provocando un puñal en Psyche eso hizo que no se quedara atrás. Psyche era vengativo además la rubia lo había desnudado ante Tsugaru, lo había avergonzado, le había echado barro y apuñalado y a su herida, la había descosido.

Entonces Izaya lo haría. Destruiría el encanto de la bruja.

—He, Vorona-san que se siente estar atada de pies a cabeza, ne~ -Mírate, tan impotente, tan débil, te ves realmente bien Vorona-san~ Lo sientes ajustado, porque si es así con gusto te lo ajustare más fuerte-Oh, me olvidaba no puedes hablar, pero que pena. Yo quería saber tú opinión de este hotelucho que alquile, novedoso no es así, algo a tu nivel, me costó encontrar algo así-mmm no te escuchó podrías gritarlo. Un gracias al menos~

La sonrisa del informante era amplia y desquiciada para la chica, esa sonrisa era mucho más tenebrosa que otras de sus sonrisas más espeluznantes. Quería gritarle para que la desatara y darle unos buenos golpes pero no podía, solo gemía para aunque se hacer acordar quien era, un asesina rusa, profesional y con buena mano.

Estaban en el cuarto de un hotel barato y mugriento en esos donde solo pueden hospedarse los vagabundos, con el techo húmedo por las tuberías, y la pintura de las paredes con una coloración amarillenta además que los muros estaban agrietados, no había ventanas, apestaba a orine de borracho. Estaba ella sentada en una cama con sabanas grises, y el informante solo cambiaba en línea recta por los dos lados, la habitación era bastante amplia además de suficiente.

—Veamos que te puedo hacer, que te puedo hacer~ Sabes Psyche, a esta muy emocionado sal verte así, tan indefensa e impotente. Psyche disfruta mucho tú desesperación y tus ruiditos. Psyche está indeciso en lo que quiere hace contigo, tiene muchas cosas preparadas pero aun no sabe que castigo otorgar a la bruja que capturo a Tsugaru~

La chica lo miraba con terror, sacaba el cuchillo para cortarse la piel de muñeca, justo un corte profundo por las venas, delante ella, sus ojos ahora se veían rojos como el color de la sangre que brotaba de su muñeca.

_Esta zafado, esta loco debo irme de aquí, debo irme de aquí._

—Te veo algo asustada~ Te veo con el rostro algo sudado. — La mano de cuervo acaricio la mejilla de la rubia con delicadeza mientras ella aparto su cara bruscamente con la mirada fruncida.

—La verdad es que no veo porque tener miedo de mi~ Pysche esta emocionado por salir, deberías se agradecida que aún no este afuera, a Pysche le encanta ver sufrir a sus víctimas, Vorona tu eres una víctima especial, una de las preferidas. ¿Sabes porque?

La chica negó con la cabeza torpemente, le empezaba a temblar las piernas, algo presentía, algo muy malo iba pasar y ella lo sabía, algo terriblemente malo.

_Déjame ir, suéltame Izaya no se lo diré a Shizuo si me sueltas , incluso te diré lo que dijo hoy esta tarde, je te lo diré si me sueltas._

Esperaba que Izaya entendiera, mirándole con ojos de súplica, diciéndole con la mirada: Por favor quítame la cinta, por favor. Sus instintos le decían que Izaya iba a hacer algo muy tenebroso, algo malo y sus instintos nunca le fallaban. Izaya se cortó la piel de la otra muñeca ¿Pero que le sucedía? Se iba suicidar acaso enfrente de ella.

_Shizuo lo siento tanto, lo siento. Perdóname por lo que hice. Por favor ven y denten a Izaya, detenlo, tengo miedo, como es que logro drogarme. A ya me acorde me envió una carnada, los derrote y cando no me percate Izaya me había puesto un tranquilizante._

—Vorona mira bien mis manos, esos cortes. Ya los miraste esos cortes son de Psyche, él corta perfectamente bien, es elegante con sus cortes no te parece. Él puede despellejarte—Oh que dices que te deje hablar, mm déjame meditarlo. Pysche dice que está bien de todas formas es una regalo para ti~

Se acercó a ella, se puso de cuclillas para quitar con fuerza la cinta adhesiva, un gritó se le escapó a la rubia, sus ojos aún se mantenían firmes no iría a lloriquear aun no debía darse por vencida.

—Izaya-por favor no lo que te pasa, ha- No sé quién será tu cómplice pero supongo que me trajiste aquí por lo de Shizuo- te juro que solo quería burlarme un poco solo un poco.

—Te veo agitada, al parecer has estado asustada~Aw, pequeña criatura de aquí no saldrás hasta que conozcas a Psyche el sabrá que hacer con una escoria como Tú. No mires con esos ojos suplicantes, mentirosa se que cuando logre soltarte me atacaras, pero ya no puedo aguantarme la emoción Psyche te añora más yo solo soy un sociópata que lo observa todo. Pysche es el que te dejara echa un cadáver~—Gritó con fuerza asiendo a que la rubia intentara alejarse.

—Que rayos tienes. Estas más loco que ayer no puedo creer que Shizuo se fijara en una escoria como tú pero sabes cuándo le cuente-cuando, cuando le cuente la verdad sé que te repudiara y sabrás lo que en verdad es sentir su deprecio tanto así que se te quemara la carne igual que aun borrego. Shizuo te odiara cuando se lo diga.

Escupió su miedo con pavor, soltando su frustración y estrés. No sabía exactamente en qué estado mental estaba el informante no lo sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea, tampoco quería averiguarlo tenía miedo de saberlo, pero el miedo aun no empezaba.

El informante relajo la mirada, una extraña y relajada expresión facial casi angelical, su sonrisa se volvía delicada casi como la de un muñeco de porcelana, sus ojos brillaban y por alguna razón veía una coloración rosa magneta en ellos aunque en realidad eran unos rojos opacos. Parecía la cara de un joven e inocente niño, o adolescente, incluso la voz que escapo de sus labios le aterraba, era demasiado angelical. Sí, pero a la vez maldita, una voz maldita y del diablo.

—Izaya me dijo que ansiabas verme no es así. Querida~ Yo ansiaba verte con todo mi corazón y bueno ya que estamos cara a cara. A ver qué te puedo decir-Oh si ¿Cómo es Tsugaru?

— ¿he? Izaya no estoy para bromas, si querías jugar conmigo pues lo lograste suéltame ya,-pero no sé de qué rayos hablas, quien mierda es Tsugaru. — Su mirada se volvió intensa y se acero rápidamente a ella con un cuchillo en sus manos, brillaba junto a sus ojos, jugueteaba alrededor de mi cuello marcando una línea, entonces hablo.

—No vuelvas a hablar sucio, a Izaya no le gusta lo sucio, lo detesta. A Tsugaru nada sucio lo debe tocar ni siquiera rosar con la palabra"Mierda" Tsugaru no puede ser ensuciado con tu inmunda boca, si lo repites nuevamente, me veo obligado a ser un poco más rápido con tu dolor.

Su voz era suave y delicada no tenía dejo de burla sino de apatía, era una voz suave que dominaba, una voz con la que te arrullaba el mismo infierno. Solo con escucharlo te daba un dulce temblor en la espalda, de la misma manera se te secaba la garganta por él miedo.

Era demasiado lógico, Izaya tenía doble personalidad. Además de ser un enfermo sociópata, también era un tipo de yandere.

—Dime maldito enfermo, quien es Tsugaru.

El rostro de Izaya o como se decía a si mimo Psyche se había sonrojado ligeramente con una sonrisa de felicidad, al aparecer le había alegrado el día.

—Que pregunta tan hermosa. Tsugaru es la cosa que más anhelo, más bien es el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto. Es alguien de corazón tranquilo, es mi amor eterno.

—Ok. Amor eterno, dices que es hermoso de corazón tranquilo. Bien si te doy mi humilde opinión no creo que alguien de corazón tan bondadoso pueda mirarte la verdad era solo un demente desquiciado. No podrías ni siquiera hablar con ese….tal tsu…como se llame.

Vorona no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, no sabía a quién se refería el cuervo o Pysche por así decirlo.

—Je no lo niego, no puedo llegar hasta Tsugaru, porque muchas personas interfieren el camino para llega a él-Para ser más claros Tsugaru es también el ser que Izaya nombra como Shizuo.

—Estas bromeando.

—No porque debía estar bromeando. Heiwajima Shizuo tiene a Tsugaru yo lo amo, Izaya ama a Shizuo lo entiendes, somos el corazón. Tsugaru y Yo somos el corazón.

—Izaya debes ir a un médico, no estás bien.

—No, no lo estoy mientras alguien obstaculice el camino de Tsugaru.

—Lo que tratas de decir es que me vez como un muro ¿no?

Psyche asintió con gentileza.

—Que es lo que me vas hacer. — Los ojos penetrantes, fijos y engañosos miraban a Vorona, esos ojos magneta, esos brillantes ojos. La desesperación sucumbió todo su ser y gritó. Deseaba a Izaya, no quería ver ese monstruo, no quería ver esos crueles ojos llenos de frialdad.

—Es mejor que te quedes quieta. Solo durara, Tres horas, solo eso.

— ¡¿Por-Por-que…Tres horas?! Que planeas hacerme.

Pysche sonrío ampliamente, una bonita sonrisa gentil que hacia relucir la crueldad de esos fríos ojos penetrantes.

No, No, No.

Shizuo Rescatarme, sálvame.

—Es mejor que no te resistas. Porque si te resistes tu muerte puede durar más. — Una delicada risilla salía de los labios del ser que se apodaba Psyche . — Izaya te manda saluditos. — su voz cambia repentinamente a un rencor inolvidable.

— Él me pertenece, así que abstenerte si quiera a mirarlo, perra.

—No, por favor no lo hagas.

—Bye, Bye.~Vorona~ Dulce sueños, je. No tan dulces.

Los gritos de una mujer se escucharon en toda la habitación, alaridos de animal, dolorosos gemidos, un llanto insoportable, una voz angelical. Huesos romperse, y el olor metálico de la sangre era demasiado tenebroso, escuchar los gritos por más de cuatro horas.

Porque nadie debía meterse con Shizuo, nadie solo él.

* * *

...

...

...

**Fin…**

**Ja,ja, ja creyeron que describiría la muerte. Por supuesto que no se alargaría el corto más de lo que ya esta xD**

Bien, Bien no puedo alargar la masacre ni nada pero bueno puedo hacer otra cosa en la otra versión de este corto, y saben el fic de tres capítulos, quieren que agregue la teoría de Psyche, y Tsugaru si no entendieron ellos son las personalidades de sus sentimientos, su corazón. Posiblemente tenga cinco capítulos ¿he?

El próximo corto es Pov Shizuo :

Ahora preguntó, que tipos de celos quieren: Unos que lo haga irradiar ira o que cosa, celos silencioso… como quieren a Izaya, atrevido, tierno, malvado.

Dejen sus comentarios.

Y en el próximo del próximo Corto quieren a Un ¿Shizuo Yandere?


	5. Especial 1

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen**: Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, todo es obra de su autor Ryohgo Narita.

Nt: Son solo cortos así que no hay secuencia, por lo tanto el anterior ni el próximo capítulo están ligados por nada, son cortos simplemente eso, un gusto, lean y dejen comentarios, sugerencia del próximo corto tú aportas x3(menos secuencia eso no).

Bien, buenas acabo de venir de mi viaje-cito a un hotel de socios huhuehue mi tío me llevo a sarapampa –w- con mi prima TwT bien fresca para escribir y borrar. Voy a resumir ahora algunas historias que borrare cuando suba estos capitulos, son mis primeras Historias de Durarara ahora modificadas y completas, borrare esas historias y las resubire en este fic Shizaya curiosities huehuehue bien son capítulos especiales o algo así xD así que después de resubir continuare con los cortos con un Shizuo ultra celoso *-* Bien aquí les dejo.

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Especial Curiosities:**

**Dios no Existe.( narrado)**

**¿Has cumplido mi deseo?**

Esa pregunta sin respuesta. El cuervo aun no perdía la esperanza, era capaz de aferrarse con furia a sus propias motivaciones. Él quería reírse en ese momento, quería reírse de su propia fortaleza, él a pesar de todo había puesto los pies justo en el lugar que juraría no pisar, sus propias esperanzas le daban risa, mucha risa. Los pasos apresurados de la gente suplicando atención, de personas enfermas, de seres inmundos en su lecho de muerte, él sabía que se veía patético pisando suelo de enfermos pero estaba ahí, a lado, al mismo tiempo, junto a personas que en su vida no tendría la amabilidad de consolar. No quería estar a lado de ellos pero…

Aún así, estaba ahí…no tenía idea cuanta desesperación podía impregnarse en su cara, sudando ante la desesperación de lo inevitable.

**¿Has cumplido mi deseo?**

**No lo has hecho.**

**¿Enserio este es mi castigo?**

"**No creo en Dios"**

Si, el no creía en Dios, jamás creería en Dios, estaba seguro de ello. Desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a no creer, a solo basarse en hechos, en pruebas claras. Todo tenía que ser para él respuestas con fundamentos, vistos para los ojos Humanos. Para el hombre cuerdo, Dios solo era una fantasía, una ilusión humana para no temer a la muerte, la razón era fácil, tenían miedo, lo humanos tienen miedo que que al morir, te vuelvas la nada.

Es sorprendente, para Izaya como puede llegar la imaginación Humana, es sorprendente como puede llegar una fantasía a convertirse en una creencia bastante poderosa casi capaz de iniciar guerra por el quien tenia la razón, lucha inútil del "saber", quien es el que tiene la razón, sean de esta manera: Los católicos, Cristianos, Judíos, Mormones, Adventistas, Musulmanes, etc.

Todos ellos creían en un Dios mismo, todos luchaban por saber una interpretación exacta de lo que es Dios. Pero un simple librucho de poesías no te iba dar una respuesta, si no sabías interpretarlo. Esa razón se volvió terquedad, necedad, hipocresía, así termino siendo una simple mentira.

"_Eso era producto del diablo, Biblia, un cuento de fantasías muy bien elaborado"_

_Tontos, todos son unos tontos. A quien le están orando. Porque, porque están orando al protagonista de un cuento de Adas. Que puede hacer el protagonista de un cuento ficticio de sangre. Que puede hacer un machista entre los cielos. Pero cual es el poder mágico de ese ser de poder ilimitado, que puede hacer Yavhe, Jeohova, Adonai, El, cuantos nombre más puedo llamar a esa farsante. Ese Dios, no puede hacer nada. Si es que lo observa todo, porque no mueve sus manos, porque se queda mirando las desgracias. A ese Dios le gusta jugar con nosotros, somos sus títeres al que le gusta manejar con el viento, somos como los protagonistas de una gran historia de teatro enorme, solo para su diversión, ese es su Dios. El no va poder hacer nada, dejen ya de rezar, de orar, dejen ya de juntar sus palmas en una oración, porque lo hacen…"_

**¿Por qué?**

**Dios no existe**

**¿Por qué?**

**Dios no existe.**

"_Ese Dios, solo trae más dolor, más sufrimiento. Prefiero evitarlo, porque no quiero ver su blanco."_

**Porque es Dios, solo por eso es una**

**Mentira.**

La mejor manera de hacer las cosas es uno mismos,el lo sabia, porque tendría que depender de alguien, porque depender de un ser que no te va dar nada. Izaya sabía bien que orar no iba solucionar nada, menos ahora, en un momento de tensión en una sala de espera.

Ustedes, ni siquiera Izaya estaban moviendo un solo dedo por ayudar, no eran los médicos, ellos no estaban en la operación. Orar no va servir de nada, solo se levantan el ánimo con su rezo egoísta, deben saber, que lo único que hacen es tratar de tirar el peso del problema por un lado,lejos de sus corazones, quieren dejar de cargar el problema y las heridas, quieren aliviar esos corazones suyos porque que se sienten culpables, tristes y afligidos.

No ayudan a nadie, más que solo ayudan a aliviar a sus pobres almas, eso era lo que creía el cuervo. Shinra, Celty, Erika, Walker, kodata, Vorona, Mairu, Kururi, Simon, Kasuka. Todos ellos eran tan patéticos, todos unos débiles que solo están jugando con sus manos. ¿Que es lo que hacían preocupándose? No debían hacerlo, tampoco deberían tomar ese rumbo tan ridículo en apoyarse en Dios.

El no oraría, no rezaría, porque tenía algo de fe, y no por Dios sino fe de él mismo. Tenia que tener la cabeza fría, tenía que aferrarse al porcentaje de supervivencia de ese hombre. Shizuo, ese hombre no era débil, y debía reforzar esa crédula esperanza en él.

Pero…

Los gritos lo alteraban, sus gritos, los gritos de la bestia. Quería entrar a ese cuartucho y ver qué pasaba, pero no podía más que comerse la uñas.

_No puedo creer en un milagro, ni tener fe en una oración, si pudiera"_

**Son cosas que simplemente pasan, un truco para perderte de las riquezas de la vida.**

"**Dios no existe"**

**Odio tanto a Dios. Por ser lo que es.**

**Incluso sin mover un dedo, todos lo aman.**

**Todos los seres humanos lo aman, todos lo aman.**

**Puede conseguir amor donde quiera, solo por ser Dios.**

**Mientras que izaya…**

"Estoy solo…"

Me rebaje a orar por muchos días, incluso más patético que todos sus amigos de la bestia, pero no por el accidente; sino rezo mucho antes, varias veces por Shizuo, rezo para que estuviera bien siempre, que algún día, solo tal vez, lo amara. Él era el más ridículo de todos. Aunque por fuera solo se viera como una estatua sin sonrisa, se veía ridículo mirando hacia la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

Kida Nasomi se reiría en estos momentos.

**Hice tantos pedidos, tantos pedidos que nunca me dio. Cuando me canse, deje de creer en él.**

"**Dios no existe"**

Cuando era solo un niño solitario que leía libros…

"Me siento tan solo…pero supongo que está bien ¿no? Los otros niños estarán bien así, y yo también estoy bien así."

Esos días, en la cuales solo se dedicaba a leer una exorbitante cantidad de libros, información de humanos, varios humanos, del mundo, de todos.

"Quisiera tener a alguien con quien compartir mis libros…pero supongo que a nadie le importa leer"

No importaba los demás, solo importaba estar alejado de los demás. El entendía más el mundo, mejor que nadie, era increíble para un niño de su edad.

"Es tan triste, los humanos son tan tristes. Quisiera a alguien que me haga feliz, humanos que ríen por tener a un compañero a su lado, los humanos son tan interesantes."

Con el corazón aun limpio, pidió a Dios que me cumpliera su deseo, pidió a Dios ser amado. Pero solo recibió rechazo, recibió miedo, recibió dolor.

"Los humanos son seres interesantes…son tan predecibles"

Su fascinación con la humanidad provino del rechazo, provino del dolor de ser ignorado. Pudo ver la verdad disfrazada en las personas, cuando creció su fascinación se volvió más notoria y la soledad más inmensa.

Dios manejaba a los humanos a su antojo, y se pregunta ¿Por que él no podía ser un Dios? Si, seria un Dios, quería ver a todos los humanos, experimentar sus pensamientos,emociones, sus acciones, sus movimientos, sus reacciones, sus torpezas, debilidades, miedos., quería saber los que les gustaba, disgustaba, lo que repudiaban, lo que odiaban. Los humanos respondían con tanta facilidad, confiaban o rechazaban con tanta destreza, se dejaban engañar tan fácilmente que lo emocionaba.

Luego de eso, genero desprecio, mucho desprecio. Lo demás empezaron a despreciarlo por sus acciones, lo amaban superficialmente, pero sabía que lograba infundir miedo y el miedo generaba rechazo.

"Shinra, míralos a todos, tan inocentes y crédulos-Humanos, humanos crédulos. Lindas ovejas de rebaño. En cualquier momento serán cazadas fácilmente por un lobo. Es como una selva, solo los más fuertes sobreviven"

"Izaya, entonces ¿tú? Entre la selva, que eres. ¿El cazador? O ¿La presa?."

"¿Yo? Ha,ha,ha,ha. Yo Shinra soy su Dios, Shinra yo soy su Dios."

"¿Dios?wow enserio te gustan los humanos, veo que haces un trabajo eficaz. Yo prefiero di-seccionarlos, la verdad lo único que me interesa de ellos es su interior."

"Haaa, eres muy mono Shinra~ eres el mejor amigo humano que he tenido. Pero sabes, aún estoy un poco aburrido, últimamente no hay nadie interesante. Todos parecen ser iguales, todos con el mismo problema~

"Que hay de Shizuo"

"He¿quién?"

"Shizuo-chan, la nueva. Waaa, perdón todavía no te la presento, bueno yo tampoco la conozco solo e oído que vendrá un chica"

"Chica dices...mmm... pero la verdad no me interesa. Las chicas son molestas"

"Ok, Izaya si tú lo dices, pero he oído rumores de ella, que es algo peligrosa o algo así me dijo Kodata, el sabe más de eso."

"Peligrosa he….Shizuo-chan~ como será aquella humana. Serena y tranquila, como lo dice su nombre. Que tan peligrosa podria ser~. Ya veremos que pasa."

**Tuvo el deseo de jugar el mismo juego de Dios, jugar con los humanos. **

**Como su Dios debían amarle…**

"Solo quería un compañero…que me hiciera imaginar y ser feliz"

"**Dios no existe"**

"**Eso no pasara"**

"**Nunca"**

El rechazo de años atrás fue el precio de su soledad, fue el precio de caer al abismo del infierno. Cuando lo conocí entonces...

"No puedo creerlo, je esa es Shizuo-chan~. Debo decirte Shinra que me tiene atrapado con su encanto "femenino" Oh, ese cuerpo-Es de una mujer-Incluso me estoy excitando."

"Bien, bueno por el nombre, pensé que sería mujer. No te burles, hasta kodata lo pensó, caray Izaya deja de reírte de mí."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha. Me sorprendes"

"Bien solo míralo. Es alguien con una pasión increíble-Mira como los golpea a todos sin dificultad alguna, hasta parece que lo disfruta, esos rugidos, es como una bestia, salvaje, un cazador. A que no es algo interesante para sus refinados gustos Izaya-sama"

"Bien~ Es más que eso, me encanta"—su sonrisa se amplió más al ver como el chico de cabellos rubios lanzaba a esos hombres —"Pero te equivocas, él no lo disfruta."

"Como que no, sus ojos arden de fiereza. Tan solo mirarlo, ves que es un luchador nato"

"No, lo que yo veo es ira, lo sé. Lo miro y veo solo ira y valentía, es un guerrero que lucha por honor, obligado a luchar por sus impulsos. Lo ves ahí parado, se ha quedado quieto, es interesante esa mirada. Yo…yo lo quiero…si…"

"A veces hablas en un idioma que no entiendo"

"Un humano no puede entender el dialecto de un Dios, no es necesario que lo entiendas. Oh es muy inteligente. Ya lo sabe…"

"¿Saber qué? Yo lo veo parado sin hacer nada-Mirando hacia la nada,huy esos ojos, me asustan."

"No mira hacía la nada, me está mirando a mí- esos ojos me están desnudando. Interesante~ Es un monstruo muy bello, Shinra, háblale cuando tengas oportunidad."

"Si es hermoso como un espécimen para disecar. Todas esas heridas y aun puede caminar tan tranquilo. Ya se fue"

"!Joder¡ deja de pensar en tus cuerpos putrefactos, pareces un científico desquiciado... bien no pareces, lo eres. Pero,te decía, solo háblale. El podrá olerte y sabrá que no puedes hacer nada, eres bueno Shinra, a pesar de tu esquizofrenia."

"Otra vez con tu bromas. Como que oler ¿Qué cosas dices?"

"Shizuo es como un perro, olfatea el miedo, el peligro y al enemigo. Si yo me acercara, me mataría, lo se, pero hazlo primero tú- Quiero conocerlo, quiero saber de él, tu seras mi conexión querido amigo."

"¿yo? Pero tú eres más hábil para eso, eres un loco sociable. Se te hará más fácil conversar con él."

"No, el ya debe haberme olido. Lo viste ¿no?, arrugo la nariz hacia esta dirección, huele la putrefacción, lo podrido, me ha olido"

"Oh…entiendo. Izaya quieres ser su amigo…"

"Yo quiero ser amigo de la humanidad Shinra. Quiero saberlo todo, soy un Dios tengo que saber de toda la clase de humanos que hay y quiero ver la coraza detrás de Shizuo."

"Bien si bla,bla,bla,humanos, si. Lo Haré mi amigo."

**La vida dio un giro 160 grados.**

**La curiosidad se volvió peligrosa.**

**El conocimiento se volvió obsoleto.**

**El deseo que le pidió a Dios se cumplió por unos instantes.**

**La fuerza del rechazo había aumentado a un punto considerable…**

**La amistad de los demás se cerró…**

**El Deseo de Dios, era el deseo de él, de sí mismo como Dios.**

**Izaya quería ser como Dios, que todos lo amaran, pero era inútil...**

**Se rindió y el mismo se volvió Dios.**

**Y el origino su deseo.**

"**Dios no existe"**

"Manipular y Destruir"

Esa era su respuesta. Tenía que obligarse a cumplir su cometido, la idea le habia sonado interesante, porque así, con esos pensamientos retorcidos, podía olvidar tan solo por un momento su frustración.

.Su corazón ahora mismo palpitaba con rapidez, tan rápido que le daría un paro cardíaco ahí mismo, pero no debía dejarse manipular por la tensión.

Los primeros llantos de kasuka lo alteraron, la primera llamada del hombre que tenía en sus manos el alma de la bestia, todo dependía de ese hombre. Sonaba como un desesperado en sus pensamientos, pero aun debía mantener el perfil cínico, como si disfrutara el ía murmullos de insultos de sus otros camaradas.

Lo veían como un parásito succionado la energía vital del otro, como si tan solo su presencia fuera de mala suerte, y ni siquiera Erika podía perdonarle. La sonrisa era más amplia, como si se estuviera burlando, se veía tan relajado y con mucha tranquilidad. Kasuka tuvo la oportunidad de cortarle el cuello; agitado corrió hacia el informante, alterado con pasos torpes se lanzo por la irritación, con una expresión de dolor que nunca antes había visto en una cara autista, como era la de kasuka.

"Piensas matarme, pues con esa habilidad no creo que salgas vivo con mi cuchillo en tu cuello- Oh acaso quieres acompañar a tu hermano a esa sala, quieres acompañarlo al cielo igual de moribundo como él, ustedes los dos hermanitos en su lecho de muerte."

"!Cállate¡ él no está muerto aun. Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, él no quiere que estes aquí, tu presencia solo trae mal augurio, tu sola presencia le trae mala suerte, el moriría de verdad si supiera que estas aquí."

"Como sabrías que él no querría verme"—Le susurró al oído. —"Quien sabe que paso cuando quedo así, yo le traje con mis propias manos, mantén tus modales actor o puedo cortarte aquí mismo. Sabes bien que Shizuo no quería esto, odiaría que una escoria como yo te matara."

"Eres..."

Kasuka estaba acorralado entre las manos de Izaya, torcía un brazo a su espalda y apoyaba su cuerpo contra él, la otra tenia el cuchillo en su cuello. Sus hermanas se acercaran con cautela hacia su hermano.

"Oni-chan, por favor no le hagas daño a kasuka."

"Tu ídolo no controla su boca, que te parece Mairu si le cortamos la lengua."

"Izaya, déjalo."—gritó su otra hermana.

"Ustedes no pueden ordenarle a su hermano mayor."—las miro con una mirada asesina, aun si soltar a kasuka y empezó a cortar levemente el cuello, tan superficial que solo se pudo ver un hilito de sangre.

"Izaya, Detente. Ellas no pueden, pero yo sí. No hagas cosas con la que puedes arrepentirte después."

El cuervo miro los ojos de Shinra, fríos, muy fríos. Chasqueo la lengua y soltó con brusquedad el cuerpo de kasuka que dio dos pasos atrás al ser liberado, miro mal a Izaya mientras el informante se apoyaba en la pared mirando hacia otro lado. Celty se acerca a kasuka y le obliga gentilmente a voltearse.

[Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de Izaya, pero no debiste acercarte a él con intenciones asesinas.]

"Pero, pero él….. se estaba burlando."

[Te aseguro que Izaya no es lo que tú piensas… olvídate de sus palabras. Él realmente pudo haberte matado por tanta tensión. El esta asustado.]

Kasuka iba hablar, pero la dullahan lo silencio mientras agarraba un pañuelito y limpiaba el roze de sangre que le había implantado la navaja de Izaya.

[Izaya no está feliz por esto, estoy segura que él te dijo algo. Analiza eso, veras que Izaya es el que está más consciente de esta situación. Tarde o tempranos tenías que saberlo Izaya tiene miedo de perder a Shizuo, ama a tu hermano más que su vida. Se que no es creíble pero...]

"Entiendo."

Su expresión se sereno, levantándose de su lugar. Entonces todos lo sabían y estaban cocientes, miro a Izaya por unos segundos, esa fachada, cuando se rompiera…Se ve doloroso mantenerse así mucho tiempo, va caer muy rápido, y será insoportable.

Izaya va caer muy bajo y será muy doloroso.

_"Tan importante es mi hermano para ti, Izaya."_

**¡Odio a los humanos porque son tan Hipócritas. Pero lo amo por odiarme porque se hacen mejores personas!**

"_Sé quién soy, y lo que mis acciones provocan. Sé que lo que hago está mal, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, hay cosas que son difíciles de entender. En los más profundo de mi ser, deseo ser libre._

_ Pero, no puedo ¿Verdad?_

_¿Cumplirás mi deseo?..."_

"**Dios no existe"**

"**No existe"**

"**No existes"**

"**Tú no existes"**

"**Mentiroso"**

**¡PORQUE NO EXISTES!**

Sentía como la lluvia caía a toda velocidad en mi recorrido, era gotas enormes y frías y dolorosas al contacto con la piel, eran como si estuvieran hiriendo el cuerpo, era como si se abrieran las heridas de su corazón en la llovizna. Sentía ganas de gritar y de decir:

"Paren"

"Paren, malditos"

"Déjenme ya"

"No me toquen"

Izaya estaba en peligro sentía como esos hombres lo torturaban a plena luz de afuera, en un callejón lleno de ratas.

Golpes, muchos golpes. En el estómago, costillas, eran muchos golpes. Izaya iba morir. Iba a ser desnudado.

"A-y-u-d-e-n-m-e."

Sintió la fuerza y el rugido de alguien llegar. Esa fuerza que provoco que se retorciera un poco de su lugar. Lo vio allí el hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo, acercándose en un rugido.

_"Si tú me matas estará bien, solo mátame y olvida que me conocistes."_

_"Tu felicidad es la mía y si mi muerte te complace acaba conmigo antes que ellos lo hagan"_

"Al diablo Hijos de Puta, van a recibir una lección escucharon, ese hombre al que golpean es mi presa. Entienden, acaban de meterse con algo que me pertenece. Vamos quiero ver como se sentirán después de golpear alguno de sus culos, les enseñare a no robar cosas de otros, oh no entienden que Izaya es mío."

Izaya abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

_"que había dicho"_

_"Suyo"_

Soltó una débil carcajada.

"Shizuo-chan~ no digas estupideces, incluso en estos momentos, je me haces reír."

"Tú no te rías pulgas, y mira el espectáculo Izaya-kun."

Golpeo con destreza a todos esos hombres con su puño de hierro, su puño era como el hierro fuerte y macizo. Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, cabezazo y escupitajos de sangre de los otros, costillas rotas, huesos rotos, si el tenía algunos huesos rotos, sus agresores los tenían hecho pedazos.

"Pudiste dejarme morir, seria violado y echo polvo y moriría- Eso no es lo que quieres, no es acaso verdad lo que digo- Shizuo-chan. O solo tal vez querías ser tú el que me matase con tus manos, o verme ridiculizado ante ti, no me puedo mover en absoluto, ~puedes matarme si quieres~ es tu oportunidad Shizuo, si me salvas ahora, mañana podría matarte."

El hombre fuerte se acercó lentamente hacia Izaya, se acuclillo hasta estar frente a frente. Se quitó los lentes y los acomodo en su ropa.

"Eres un estúpido, lo sabias, pulgas."

Sujeto la nariz del informante impidiéndole respirar y la soltó con suavidad. Hizo que estornudara levemente.

"Porque haces cosas tontas Shizuo."

"Porque tú me obligas hacer cosas tontas, pulgas."

Izaya se sonrojo un poco. Y desvió la mirada, esos ojos miel parecía que lo desnudaban, odiaba esos ojos mieles, esos que lo cautivaron cuando era joven, odiaba a ese hombre y odiaba su corazón.

Odiaba esa bondad porque le hacía llorar.

"Ves Izaya-kun, ni siquiera tu puedes ser un monstruo después de ser casi asesinado y violado, cosa que me causa asco por esos tipos. Como es que te dejaste vencer así de fácil,je."

"Hey, que este llorando no significa-que sea humano."—aclaró, negando torpemente. Luego maldijo en voz baja, sabía que era una excusa patética.

"No tienes mejores excusas ahora, el amo de las mentiras está fallando."

"No soy amo de las mentiras, solo soy un informante, puede que te diga cosas falsas con una mezcla de la verdad y…."

"Párale, ya sí, no entiendo tu idioma de insecto. Solo sé que duele ¿verdad? Duele bastante, que es lo que te hicieron he...otro de tus clientes psicópatas. Debes dejarlo Izaya, esto va terminar mal, si sigues así..."

"Oh dios ¿Quién eres? Devuélveme a Shizuo. El hombre más fuerte de Ikekuburo dándome un reprimiendo y preocupándose, no puedo creerlo. Enserio Shizuo no quiero tu caridad."

"Caridad, puff. Te trato bien y me jodes con esto. Sabes Izaya, en lo más profundo de tu ser lo sabes igual que yo, que bueno, "**odiar"** es algo que ya no se dice con tanto significado…em."

"Disculpa, pero qué quieres decir con eso ¿Qué no me odias?"

"No te-te odio…solo no me agradas."

"Tus palabras no tienen sentido Shizuo, encima tartamudeas."

"Me dijiste por mi nombre- Wow esto debí grabarlo."—se burló haciendo que el hombre más pequeño diera un pequeño bufido de molestia. —"No me agradas pero odiar es algo distinto a solo un simple desagrado, yo no te repudio más bien me gustas...y no me mires así que me das asco,todo sucio y lleno de arena, pulgas sueles irritarme con esa risa burlona, joder."

"A veces no te entiendo, por eso eres tan lejano a mi, a todos los humanos, dices que no me odias par decir que solo no que no te agrado-caprichito de niño berrinchudo he, y- Luego dices que te gusto. Ósea a donde va la cosa, esto es un desorden de sentimientos Shizuo-chan, no tengo idea de que es lo que sientes. Eres impredecible"

"Aggg devuelta con es horrible nombre. Bien, basta de tanto charla y charla. te estas muriendo, debo llevarte a donde Shinra. Aunque si lo pienso bien, la hierba mala nunca muere ¿no es así? Así que estas muy bien según te veo."

"Ne~Shizuo es tan caritativo, entonces llévame como una doncella mi querida bestia" —Izaya había abierto los brazos—lo único que podía movilizar—Shizuo soltó una sonrisa burlona, izaya no quito la sonrisa solo la amplio más.

"Sabes que aun así todo seguirá igual no es así, aún te seguiré persiguiendo pulgas, recuerdas no, ese momento que Shinra nos presentó. Aunque yo ya sabía que tú estabas detrás de todo"—Su voz era tan suave ahora sin ningún sonora ira, sereno. — Ese tú no me agrada, aún sigue ahí. —Se acercó a él y puso su mano en el corazón. — Ese Izaya oscuro, ese Izaya odio solo por eso me iré...

"Shizuo, me dejaras aquí…"

"No me refería ahora"

"Joder no entiendo de que hablas"

"En la secundaria Izaya. Fuiste mi primer amor"

Las mejillas de Izaya se sonrojaron de inmediato empezó a toser fingidamente y cerro los ojos fingiendo desmayarse.

"Estúpido no te ocultes. Escucha lo que te digo. Bastardo."

Shizuo empezó a zarandear al informante, la cara del cuervo estaba roja y el monstruo lanzaba insultos. No quiso escuchar sentía miedo a esos sentimientos que el fácilmente correspondía. Ese día, cuando eran jóvenes, Shinra por fin lo había traído ahí, estaba el parado al frente suyo con una mirada molesta, penetrante, con sus cabellos dorados-a pesar de ser teñido-eran relucientes. Una emoción empezó a surgir, era un sentimiento extraño, era lo que siempre había deseado…

"Un compañero…por fin tengo un…"

Su trance fue cortado por el intento de un puñetazo que rozo por su lado, sino lo hubiera sido esquivado estaría muerto. Un golpe casi inhumano, un golpe fuerte que rompió el cemento.

"Maravilloso, es un monstruo, él no es un humano"

"_No me agradas"_

"_El sentimiento es mutuo"_

Una pelea había comenzado, una pelea efusiva de sentimientos llenos de adrenalina. Lo que pensaba antes y su anterior propósito había sido olvidado con el tiempo, más no odiaba a la bestia, pero...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

A Shizuo no le gustaba su forma de ser y no le agradaba, pero ¿qué cosa no le agradaba? Tardó mucho en comprender hasta ahora.

En estos momentos sus manos temblaban mucho .

_Ese Izaya oscuro, ese Izaya que odio, solo por eso me iré..._

En esos momentos, ni siquiera Shizuo pensaba que sucedería después, ahora se cumplía esa maldición.

Por ese Izaya, oscuro, cobarde, el que esquiva, el que huye, el que solo observa el dolor ajeno.

"Shizuo yo…"

"Tú fuiste mi primer amor."

En qué momento sucedió….

"_Al mismo tiempo que vi al Izaya oscuro, también vi tu lado humano."_

"**Dios no existe"**

"**No existe"**

"**No existes"**

"**Tú no existes"**

"**Mentiroso"**

**¡PORQUE NO EXISTES!**

"_Siento que moriré en estos momentos, pero eso ya no me causa dolor, esa razón ya no me causa dolor, yo ya no…._

**Me rompí.**

**Como una muñeca-**

**Y**

**¿Qué hago ahora?**

**¿Qué hago ahora?**

**¿Qué hago ahora?**

**Que hago…**

**Que hago…**

_**Deseo que pare, que pare, que pare…. mi corazón se está rompiendo. **_

_**Esas palabras me están matando.**_

"Que dices… esto se vuelve aburrido, no digas nada solo quédate callado"

Izaya encontró a Shizuo con una bala en el pecho, y según sus ojos podían observar, la herida era bastante profunda, podía asegurar que ya comenzaba a interferir en su corazón. Ni siquiera la bestia podría aguantar una herida de esa magnitud, escupía sangre…mucha sangre. Estaba diciéndo cosas que no quería escuchar.

"Lo siento Izaya, lo siento pero ya es tarde."

"El juego se vuelve aburrido Shizuo. No eres aburrido, así que deja de hablar."

"Izaya…recuer…recuérdalo…tu siempre me has gustado, yo seguí tú…"

"Deja eso, deja de hablar. Voy a llamar a un hospital. Estoy seguro que Shinra no podrá con esto"

Izaya marco los números del hospital más cercano. La gente se empezaba a reunir….

"Maldición son unos incompetentes" chillo el informante al no recibir más que la respuesta de la contestadora….

"Izaya, escuha…"

"Cállate la boca monstruo, la gente está observando."

"Me importa un carajo" Gruño con fuerza, estaba moribundo agarrándose el pecho." Voy a morir Izaya acéptalo…."

"Yo no te veo tan mal, estás sentado agarrando un gran charco d sangre. eso es todo"

_**Me rompí.**_

_**Como una muñeca-**_

_**Y**_

_**¿Qué hago ahora?**_

_**¿Qué hago ahora?**_

_**¿Qué hago ahora?**_

_**Que hago…**_

_**Que hago…**_

_**Deseo que pare, que pare, que pare…. mi corazón se está rompiendo.**_

_**Esas palabras me están matando.**_

"Izaya el precio de mi fuerza es mi corazón y no lo va resistir lo sé, además tengo una bala en el corazón imbécil, moriré dentro de unas horas"

"Deja de decir estupideces, estoy llamando a kodata. Ahorita nos trae su patrulla. Puedes cerrar tu hocico ahora Shizuo-chan~ deja de enterrarte tú mismo en la muerte" Aunque intentara sonar normal, no podía, estaba alterado, y Shizuo lo alteraba más, su preocupación tenía miedo y no quería aceptar la realidad.

**Dios cumplirlas mi oración, ahora,**

**Seré amando.**

**Mi Deseo…**

**Porque, Porque, Porque, Porque…**

**No lo hagas…**

**Mi Deseo…**

**Porque retuerces mi Deseo… **

**Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar, Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar.**

**Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar,** **Deseo olvidar.**

"**Dios no existe"**

Toda la sala se llenó de una risa estridente. Izaya se carcajeaba con locura, se despeinaba intentando arrancarse los cabellos arañándose la piel con fuerza, Celty le intento sujetar presionando sus hombros con fuerza pero Izaya solo la aparto. Muchas personas empezaban a gritar diciendo que se detuviera. Estuvo apunto de golpear al doctor.

"Izaya…el juego hasta que mi corazón deje de latir, entiendes"

"Pero shizuo pero ahora ¿quién será mi buena victima?

"Izaya ya que estoy muriendo..."

"No lo digas por favor…"—estaba llorando mientras estaba a su lado sangrando, en el carro de Kodata a toda velocidad.

"Entiende…deja me decírtelo acerca tu oído por favor"

Izaya se acero sin protestar, el cuello de Shizuo giro levemente hacia su oído. Y dijo.

"Siempre voy amarlos, entiendes…al Izaya oscuro y al Izaya humano, siempre voy a amarte sin juzgar nada de ti. Quería cambiarte pero no pude, aunque no podía hacerlo de todas formas, intentando matarte, entiendes…el día en que nos conocimos quería conocerte pero ese lado oscuro no lo permitía, pero ya no puedo más….yo acabo de seducir ese lado ¿Verdad? Equilibrio no es así...que pena que tenga..que tenga que morir ahora…te amo Izaya.

La voz de Shizuo lloraba, casi sentía sus lagrimas. Shizuo se alejó levemente con la respiración agitada, apoyo su cabeza en el asiento para cerrar los ojos"_Pronto estaría inconsciente y luego_…"

**Quien…será**

**Quien…será**

**Quien…será**

**El que interfiera a de nuevo.**

**Vuelve a reír, reír, reír para luego seguir viendo la escena.**

"Por fin moriste infeliz, por fin tu vida se ha ido por el drenaje…."

Izaya abrió la puerta fuertemente entrando con rudeza a la habitación los doctores le estaban impidieron el paso pero el logro noquearlos. Cerro la puerta con llave…tocaban fuerte estridente.

Había algo cubierto en esas sabanas, se acercó a ellas y el tiro de ella.

"Te ves muy pálido monstruo, muy pálido"

Acaricio lentamente el rostro de la bestia, frió , ya no había calidez no sentía la calidez ni tampoco escuchaba sus latidos, ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración, su rostro era pacífico y sereno…

"Tú bestia, Despierta ya porque…"

Se acercó a su rostro y poso sus labios en los de la bestia, beso profundo y desesperado. Porque…porque no sentía nada, ni el sabor ni la tibieza, nada…

**Rie,rie,rie,rie,rie.**

**Rie,rie,rie,rie.**

"¿Porque no respiras?"

"¿Por qué estoy llorando?"

**Dios no existe.**

**Porque le quito lo que más amaba, porque lo dejo morir.**

Rompieron la puerta con fuerza era Simon. Izaya comenzó a gritar aferrándose al cuerpo muerto de la bestia, lagrimas, y lágrimas salían de los ojos del informante, llanto de ira. Estaba histérico, estaba desalmado, se aferraba al cuerpo no quería soltarlo. Uno de los doctores más fuertes interfiero y le coloco una droga, cerró sus ojos y cayo.

Shinra y Celty lo ayudaron mientras los demás echaban una mano. Ver al informante así le provoco una profunda tristeza y pena.

Un hecho que daría marca al informante.

Las palabras no se borrarían.

"**Shizuo Heiwajima a fallecido, lo siento mucho."**

**Fin**

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bien este es una corrección de mi historia que borre xD ya que esta esta buena xD. Cuando Shizuo habla sobre los dos Izaya es que el informante tiene una trastorno de personalidad, aunque esta consciente cuando actúa de dos maneras distintas.

Mmmm me acabo de leer la novela completa de No6 y los beyond incluido.

Wow increíble, el final. A shion nunca le dispararon joder si es spoiler xD

Spoiler:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Me quede pero porque no le disiparan TwT pero igual me gustó más por el apoyo en equipo Inukashi y Rikiga ayudando a su camarada y nezumi moribundo diciendo"Dejenme aquí" TwT lo peor es que cuando creí estar satisfecha con el final no joder el beyond muy bueno por cierto. Yoming nunca murió por las abejas parasitas sigue vivo la rata ese se robó fondos de No6 contrabandeando dinero chuchas Shion lo mando fuera del comité de reconstrucción de la ciudad ja,ja por imbécil yoming estaba totalmente corrompido. Oh pero joder los días de nezumi me dejaron Owo

Esto va para secuela señores, secuela porque no lo podía dejar tan abierto con un padre estafador cabalagando hacia No6 Owo, padre de cierto futuro gobernador, chinga padre maléfico y ladrón me parece raro que la autora lo haya dejado así como un final abierto.

Cuantos años pasaran cuando me entere de una secuela Dios porque ese final me dejo con vamos esto está para continuación….

Y bueno por fin vi a un shion borracho, parecía un niño con la bebida en el cerebro xD.

Estoy planeando hacer un fic del sushi tettrrrt nezushi xD nezumixshion.

Diganme que tal estas dos ideas:

Un universo alterno en donde nezumi y shion son mejores amigos, nezumi vive en No6 su hermana, su madre y su padre y su abue están vivos. Las ciudades estados son como las jerarquías que había en No6 pero en vez de hacer pobre rico y es webada esta dividió en habilidades especiales de cada ciudad por ejemplo una ciudad del arte, conocimientos, naturaleza, información, una que no tiene nombre xD y algo asi.

Shion es reconocido como niños sin talento de las cuatros ciudades de Eluryias por el cual solo sirve como un cerebro el centro de almacenamiento Correccional, un lugar que será como un instituto den donde crían a los niños prodigios para manipular las tecnología madre y llenar a las ciudad estados de prosperidad como dos divisiones de las seis ciudades estado, tres son Rou RousesxD ( si vino de ese hombre) su lider es sasori y las otras tres se llaman eluryias su lider fennec xD la mierdecilla esa y el hombre de bata.

Pero a estos chicos del correcional, se los dejan salir cuando cumplen una mayoría de edad Dieciséis xD para monitorear las ciudades, así como robots. Es donde va la ciudad del arte, en donde se encuentra con nezumi y empieza a sentir emociones prohibidas. Es una idea aun en progresó aun falta desarrollarse pero quiero alguna opinión TwT jejej

Y la otra idea de un fic de esta pareja es que es un acontecimiento depues de que nezumi se encuentra con "shion" grande, algo pasa, algo le ocurre a shion dejándole inmóvil, ocurre una gran destrucción al pequeño No6 Que lo llamare yo como : ciudad nacimiento.

Nezumi viaja y llega a No1, se oye los rumores de que la ciudad del renacimiento ha sido atacada por un loco.

El gobernador parece haber muerto o algo asi.

Nezumi no sabe del nuevo nombre de la ciudad asi que lo ignora, viene un ladrón y le quita su equipaje, nezumi lo persigue y es Rikiga ¿Pero que hacia rikiga en esta ciudad?

Luego rikiga desesperado le dice que regrese, sin decir el problema, que el tenia que verlo.

Le hizo caso y lo que vio fue algo que le dolió bastante.

Shion no puede ser...

¿Qué tal?

Quien ha visto No6 y le gusta la idea, bueno me despido mañana publicare otro especial xD y la corrección de ¿Qué es lo que realmente Quieres? Después, el viernes publico demonio y el jueves comienzo con alternative :3


	6. Especial 2

**Shizaya Curiosities**

**Resumen**: Curiosidades raras extremadamente raras, de posibles confesiones, de posibles citas frustradas, de posibles mini tragedias y de posibles ironías de la vida, cortos capítulos de las curiosidades del Shizaya con un poco de dulce y amargo ¿quieres probar? Advertencia: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Durarara! me pertenece, todo es obra de su autor Ryohgo Narita.

Nt: Son solo cortos así que no hay secuencia, por lo tanto el anterior ni el próximo capítulo están ligados por nada, son cortos simplemente eso, un gusto, lean y dejen comentarios, sugerencia del próximo corto tú aportas x3(menos secuencia eso no).

Semana de especiales.

Es una modificación de mi one-shot agonía, aunque esta diferente modifique un poco la situación. Igual que la poesía de Dios no existe xD( si es que podría llamarse poesía xD)

Por cierto escuchen esta canción xD de este vídeo la escuchaba mientras lo escribía.

watch?v=Eo_XJ_VfpvU&list=RDcTm9vQRDIaI esta es al principio.(itai atashi ashita aitai w/lyrics (english, romaji, kanji) cover by mi-chan... esuchenla dos veces)

watch?v=qrXvYab9l20&list=RDcTm9vQRDIaI (Luego a la mitad escuchen esta) 呼吸を歌ってみたったver.みーちゃん rin veey es la que subió el vídeo.

watch?v=Z0q2eF0qSqY&list=RDcTm9vQRDIaI( al ultimo fue esta)Mi-chan & Shamuon - Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi (Sub. Español)...pueden escuchar cualquier, estas tres las escuche mientras escribía.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Especial Curiosities:**

**Agonía interna. **

_**No importa si eres hombre o mujer te encerrare junto a mí en el paraíso de nuestras emociones. Porque eres especial para mí.**_

Aquellas sensaciones tristes que albergaban en su corazón, aquel deseo sucio que gobernaba en mi corazón, aquellos sentimientos siempre molestaban en mi interior, dominaban su ser. Verlo a él siempre adelante suyo, superándole le provocaba un desbordamiento de emociones inaguantables, odiaba eso y quería desaparecerlo. Estaba solo, no tenía ningún apoyo emocional en el cual poder soportar su propia carga.

_Soledad eh_

La única manera de sentirse bien era alejándolos a todos, olvidar y herir. No necesitaba ser igual al hombre que reinaba en su corazón, estaba bien solo…

Por alguna razón deseaba no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos.

Porque tenía que sentir…era molesto.

Ver a la bestia .Si, Shizuo, ver a ese hombre le daba un poco de celos. Le encantaba hacer enojar al ex barman, llamaba su atención con éxito, verlo lo divertía, aquella reacción de sus acciones eran bastante interesantes…pero cuando...hay que reconocer que burlarse de él le hacía gracia pero cuando el juego se repetía varias veces, se hacía cansado. A veces la diversión se volvía en un profunda tristeza, una herida sangrante causada por palabras muy afiladas, podía decir que realmente demostraba su odio, tanto que le dolía y la verdad no quería reconocerlo ya que se le hacía estúpido sentirse herido por su némesis, tenía que odiarlo pero sus palabras eran tan dolorosas, su voz ronca y rasposa, llena de adrenalina, impulsada por la ira y el rencor, similar al odio.

"_Juro que te matare pulgas, juro por todos a los que lastimaste con tus miserables palabras-No mereces vivir- Una basura como tú nunca debió haber pisado este mundo. Date por muerto Izaya, juro que te hare pedazos, el mundo no necesita tanta mierda de ti, le harías un favor al mundo si te murieras."_

No, aun con esas palabras, él levantaba la cabeza con orgullo, una sonrisa amplia y torcida, una mirada sin sentimientos, el reflejo de un **Demonio. **El informante reiría ante sus palabras, ocultaría su dolor con su sarcasmo, no quería verse débil ante su némesis. Aunque le doliera…aunque Shizuo lo odiara…no importaba.

**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos.**

"_El sentimiento es mutuo, ~Shizuo-chan~ Pero no voy a desaparecer porque tú lo digas. Dices que le haría un favor el mundo ¿no? Eres muy ingenuo al creer que yo soy causante del dolor humano, eres bastante hipócrita monstruo, el mundo está basado en mierda por personas como yo, si me matas, alguien me remplazará- Intenta solo matarme de todas formas no logarías nada por ser lento"_

"_**Remplazarme, no dejaría que eso pasar, jamás."**_

Sus palabras solo son una fachada, mentira una cruel mentira. Y no odiaba a la bestia, además tenía razón. _"El mundo no necesitaba gente como yo"_

El informante tenía miedo, tenía miedo de soltar esas palabras, tenía miedo de que se le escapara un suspiro al verlo. Era un debilidad irritante, era un estorbo…un estorbo muy hermoso y doloroso…lo quería pero tenía miedo, llevo varios años negándolo diciéndose a sí mismo que solo era Odio. A veces creía que era una mujer inútil, pensando ser una doncella que necesita ser rescatada por su príncipe azul, cuentos que aborrecía por lo irreal que resultaba ser.

Tenía deseos de verlo, pero no de solo enfrentarse entre peleas absurdas, quería tocarlo, sentir su piel su rostro, ver de cerca sus ojos mieles, ver atreves de él, decirle cosas hermosas en vez de insultos, decirle cosas empalagosas hasta que se deleitara con halagos, sonaba tan cursi pero no podía evitarlo, lo aborrecía.

"_**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos**_."

Pero también lo envidiaba, parte de su ser lo detestaba. Shizuo tenía más sentimientos que el mismo, más corazón que cualquiera, aunque fuera rudo siempre había personas leales a él que se le acercaban, eso odiaba, los amigos le rodeaban, incluso los suyo también lo hacían, sentía envidia, desde la escuela secundaria sentía envidia del monstruo, siempre tenía más que él, no por la situación económica era obvio que el informante era mucho más rico, pero la soledad era lo que lo rodeaba al contrario de la bestia pero más odiaba que sonriera, que sonriera con ellos.

¿Por qué? Él sonreía con ellos menos con él.

¿Por qué? Sus ojos brillaban con otras personas menos con él.

¿Por qué? A él solo lo miraba con desprecio.

¿Por qué? Se sentía tan celoso.

¿Por qué? Shizuo lo veía como un parasito que tenía que destruir.

¿Por qué? Dolía amar a alguien que juraste odiar.

"**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**

Su mente le jugaba juegos que el simplemente odiaba.

¡Que rayos le importaba!

¡Que rayos pensaba!

Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita.

Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita.

"_**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**_

Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita.

Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita. Risita.

"**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**

. . .

. . .

"**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**

. . .

. . .

(Risa estridente)

Pero si todos los humanos son unas basuras, todos los humanos son simples mortales, todos y cada uno son seres despreciables.

. . .

. . .

Todos los humanos son solo un pedazo de parasito de este mundo. Todos los que se acercaban a Shizuo también eran unos parásitos, todos sus amigos eran simple basura, los humanos no sirven para nada…

(Risa estridente)

Ellos deben saberlo, desde siempre, ellos deben alejarse de él desde siempre, él no era humano…él no era escoria…

Amo a los humanos.

"**Mentira"**

Amo a los humanos.

"**Mentira"**

"Él no es humanos"

"Es un monstruo"

"**Si"**

_Shizuo-chan es solo mío, me pertenece solo a mí. Porque lo rete, porque fui el primero en enfrentarme sin miedos, porque luchamos con intensidad, porque él me mira más que a nadie, porque sus ojos solo me observan a mi. Shizuo no puede soltarse de mis garras; además no importa quien seas tú para él, lo único importante en la vida de la bestia seré yo, le guste o no, me esforcé tanto para que me observara de alguna manera, no me importa si es odio, amistad o amor, no importa porque siempre estará atado a mí._

. . .

. . .

_(Risa estridente)_

_Shizuo-chan~ me pertenece por derecho al momento de encontrarnos. No me importa quien seas tú para él, no me importa si él te ama, te matare si te pasas de listo con él. Seas mujer o hombre no se te tiene permitido acercarte ni un milímetro más a él, es un monstruo deberías odiarle. Haré que lo odies y si aún así._

_ Si te acercas te destrozare, si solo te da una sonrisa deberás pagar ya tu deuda con pena de muerte conmigo. Si tan solo él te dirige la mirada con deseo, abras firmado tu pacto para poder matarte. Si tan solo el, te sella su cariño con una abrazo yo apareceré detrás de ti para arruinarte la vida en tan solo 10 segundos. Si tan solo el té declara un sentimiento más elevado que la amistad y lo besas, te arrancare los labios con mi navaja y cortare tu cabeza para luego quemarte con una cálida bienvenida al infierno. Porque Shizuo Heiwaijima solo me mira a mí, solo debe verme a mí, aun si me odia, es lo único que tiene que mirar, me pertenece._

–_Solo tú. _Vamos protozoo eres demasiado lento, demasiado para ser un monstruo. Crees que con esa velocidad lograras alcanzarme –A Mí, Shizuo no te agites tanto, nunca lograras matarme con esas manos tan lentas, ni con lo que tiras logras atinar-Esquivar los ataques de Shizuo-chan~ son tan fáciles~.

–Pulga rastrera deja de hablar que infectas el aire-Deja ya de correr para poder matarte tranquilo. Acabare con tu miserable existencia y sé que me lo vas agradecer.

– ¿Qué dice? No te oigo~ No soy un suicida para dejarme atrapar tan fácil, me ves cara de estúpido bestia, intenta atraparme si puedes~

_"Vamos sé que puedes, mátame y acaba con mi dolor, tú me atrapaste ya muchos años atrás Shizuo, mátame antes que cometa una ridiculez ante ti"_

"**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**

–Eso es lo que crees, ya verás pulgas desearas nunca haberme conocido.

–Demuéstramelo~Sera divertido~

"**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**

Corrimos, corrimos tanto que ya ni siquiera sabíamos a dónde íbamos, gritos de personas extrañas al ver nuestras pelea, destrucción por todos lados, una efusiva pelea, la misma de siempre, insultos, ira, odio, rencor, tristeza, gritos, destrucción, hipocresía. Una batalla sin fin…

Corrimos, corrimos, corrimos unos detrás del otro, mientras uno no sabía que es de lo que estaba huyendo.

"_**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**_

–_**Odio a los humanos.**_ –susurro**.**

– ¿he? Que mierdas dices pulgas, será mejor que no te detengas si quieres permanecer vivo.

Pero Izaya ya no escuchaba, de repente para en medio de la autopista, el color de los semáforos aún estaban en rojo para los carros, Shizuo paro instintivamente antes de llegar más lejos…

_¿Está loco? Pero que hace ahí parado._

–**Vamos no puedo soportarlo más–**Fue un gritó bastante llamativo llamando la atención de mucha gente. –**Me rindo, joder es demasiado para mi, Shizuo.**

Acaso…esperen un momento ¿Lo llamo por su nombre? Esto olía muy mal, que rayos estaba pasando…

"Oye imbécil lárgate de ahí que te van a matar"—un hombre desconocido estaba gritando. Mucha gente empezaba a murmurar y a gritar.

"Joder chico lárgate o quieres morir"

"**Que mierda, mierda, que mierda pensaba ahora esa pulga"**

Las luces empezaban a cambiar a una lentitud considerable, de rojo a amarillo, los carros empezaba a rugir, algo en el ex barman empezaba a asustarle, estaba poniéndose nervioso y asustado mientras veía al informante en el medio de la autopista, con una sonrisa estúpida, pero sus ojos….

Su ojos eran muy apagados, no veía sentimiento en ellos…solo tristeza, una muy profunda..

"_**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**_

–_**Shizuo yo…ya no puedo más.**_ _**–**_su voz sonaba quebrada pero no lloraba sino sonreía y gritó. – **Vamos Shizuo te estoy dando un espectáculo de primera fila por los menos felicítame…**

–**Estas enfermo Izaya, salte ya de la autopista.** **–**Esta vez Shizuo se oía desesperado. –**Pulga no cometas una estupidez.**

–**Ja, no me hagas reír, Shizuo si tu me quieres ver muerto.** **– **El color del semáforo cambio a rojo. Los carros rugieron. Los ojos del informante se abrieron, Izaya se congelo lleno de miedo, empezó a temblar repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó un gritó desesperado, sus ultimas palabras **– Shizuo, Te amo.**

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió un golpe fuerte empujando su cuerpo, al principio pensó que una tira de carros lo habían hecho trizas en un segundo, pero aun podía pensar y no sentía rota sus extremidades, aunque se sentía un poco frió y temblaba demasiado. Pero sintió que algo o alguien lo estaba abrazando, además que estaba encima suyo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados así que los abrió lentamente.

– ¡Maldito hijo de puta! En que estabas pensando.

Vio el rostro lloroso de la bestia.

Que sorpresa tan grande…

–**No puede ser…**

Dio una débil carcajada. Se desmayó…

**Fin**

**¡Esperen!**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…

**(Aún no se vallan)**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…

…

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

**(Todavía no se vallan)**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**(Les digo que no se vallan)**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**(Háganme caso)**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Lentamente sintió como sus parpados se abrían en busca de luz. Se despertó en una habitación, creyó al principio que todo fue una pesadilla, un susto. Suspiro pensando en que jamás se le ocurriría hacer tal estupidez en su vida. Una declaración así lo dejaría echo picadillo…

Sus ojos miraron confusos el lugar…

¡Esta no era su habitación!

Reviso con cautela el lugar, la sabanas de la cama y las cosas del lugar.

¡Tampoco la de Shinra!

–Donde rayos estoy. –Se tocó la cabeza y tenía un grave chinchón. –Hay joder cuando me hice esto…–reflexiono unos segundos. – Esto no puede ser cierto…

Se levantó tirando la sabanas saliendo de la habitación pasando el corto pasillo hasta la sala-la sala compartía una división con la cocina-No era tan grande como la suya, se sentó en el pequeño sofá que tenía al frente.

–Entonces fue real–Suspiro más calmado. –Debí verme muy estúpido no crees Shizuo-chan~

El hombre de cabellos dorados estaba en un lado de la cocina preparando algo como café. Estaba tomando un sorbo. Estaba vestido con un polo blanco de mangas cortas y un pantalón azul holgado.

–Sí, más que estúpido parecías un demente sin causa. –respondió tranquilo. –Café negro o café con leche…

–Café negro por favor.

La sonrisa del informante se ensancho enormemente pero más de nostalgia que de diversión, se preguntaba que le habría ocurrido en su cabeza en esos momentos.

– "_**Desearía no haber nacido con sentimientos humanos."**_ _**–**_**susurro.**

– ¿Qué dijiste? Espera, Toma tu café…. ¿qué dijiste?

Shizuo estaba sentado en el filo del sofá con las piernas cruzadas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la cercanía repentina, lo había pasado desapercibido, cogió la taza con un poco de nerviosismo y se la quitó gentilmente. Luego desvió un poco la mirada por la mirada inspectora de Shizuo por el cual tosió un poco.

–Shizuo porque tanta amabilidad. –Maldijo en voz baja, lo había llamado por su nombre se volvió a sonrojar levemente. Tomo el sorbo del café. –Dios es muy bueno, lo has hecho tú.

–Ha esto, bueno no es gran cosa. De todas formas te lo debo…

– ¿debo? No me debes nada, más bien yo te debo ¡Me salvaste la vida! Es algo que nunca lo espere de ti. Bueno por lo menos no conmigo. –se tapó la cara avergonzado, dio una ligera carcajada ante su manera de actuar, se sentía realmente incómodo. – Vamos, de verdad se qué lo escuchaste, por favor me siento ridículo…–seguía riéndose intentando no llorar estaba realmente avergonzado.

–Pues si te debo, aunque no lo creas. Pulgas no debes taparte la cara por eso, tampoco pienso que seas ridículo solo dijiste lo que sentías, eso es todo. – Su voz sonaba tan despreocupada que lo alteraba, parecía como si le valiera muy poco eso le dolió, mucho.

–Eres sorprendente. Ni siquiera intentas matarme por eso.

–No soy una bestia para pegarte por eso Izaya.

–Ahora me llamas por mi nombre. Siento que me desmayare otra vez~–sus voz dramatizaba tanto que hizo gruñir un poco a la bestia lo que comenzó a reírse por el gesto gracioso.

–Veo que te encanta provocarme, eres demasiado irritante a veces. – reclamó mientras se masajeaba los sienes con los ojos cerrados.

Izaya tomo otro sorbo del café negro, delicioso. Vio el rostro de la bestia, nunca pensó estar asi de cerca con él.

–Pulg…perdón, Izaya. Ayer cuando tú…

– ¡Espera! Fue ayer, estuve en tu casa ayer, bueno aqui pero...

–SI, joder te desmayaste y no despertaste en todo el día. Iba llamar a Shinra, pero tú te apegabas tanto a mí que no pude soltarte, hijo de puta. –la bestia se sonrojo más. –Y eso, que cuando estábamos durmiendo, te apegaste demasiado a mi. Eres una molestia andante pulgas; dormido, despierto, no importa como estés, siempre eres irritante. –trato de evitar la mirada de Izaya y este se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Bien a Shizuo también se le escapo una ligera sonrisa calmada.

A quien engañaba estaba siguiendo el compás de Izaya, los dos reían juntos no pararon hasta rato después. Luego Izaya pudo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, lo maravilloso de eso fue que lo hacía con él, la primera vez que no lo miraba con ira o intensiones asesinas, por una vez sintió algo cálido emerger.

Pero era momentáneo, la cara de Izaya se veía afligida, Shizuo lo miro algo preocupado. le toco la mejilla, en el acto, él cuervo se escapó del contacto.

–Shizuo yo…

– ¿Es cierto?¿Verdad? Lo que gritaste en la autopista.

–Que puedo decirte-no estoy para mentiras, ni en esta situación, sabes me sentía algo desesperado.

–Sí, creo que demasiado para tú propia salud, deberías ir a un psicólogo.

Por un momento Izaya creía que era por lo que dijo, su confesión, casi se desmoronaba pero cuando volvió a hablar, sintió alivio.

–Y no es por lo que crees. Es por el estrés y la tensión, es muy malo estar bajo tanta presión. Si eso es, te veo con mucho cansancio.

–Eres demasiado amable…estás seguro que no es una trampa para matarme o algo así. – le sonrió amablemente.

–No y lo sabes. –suspiro. –no soy nada estratégico, ni planificador como ciertas personas. –Gruño al decirlo.

–Bien. Te creo Shizuo-chan~

–Otra vez, pensé que ya no lo harías. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –fingió tristeza.

–Ha, eso nunca va cambiar Shizuo. Y qué opinas- Te resulta gracioso, grotesco, repulsivo, anti-natural, un tabú-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no se la verdad si podría llamarme gay por sentir atracción a ti, sabes. Creo que solo te quiero a ti, Shizuo, física, emocionalmente, creo que es así…pero qué opinas. No tengas pelos en la lengua, estoy dispuesto a soportar tus insultos-Aunque déjame decirte que no estoy preparado, así que si lloro es tu culpa, podrías vivir con el remordimiento Shizuo-chan~

Shizuo frunció el ceño mirándolo con detenimiento, se paró de su sitio para estar al frente del informante, una vez ahí le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas.

–Au, porque siempre tan violento.

–Porque se me da la gana. Y no me parece asqueroso ni nada.

–¿he? Que dices– esta vez estaba nervioso.

–Que todo eso que pensaste que diría son chorradas, todo es una mierda. Seas gay o no siempre serás irritante, sentir esas cosas hacia mí no hace que te vea diferente al Izaya idiota de siempre…–se sonrojo un poco. –Tal vez solo un poco, pero yo no soy homofóbico ni nada, además es algo excitante que el informante de Shinjuku se sienta atraído sexualmente por mí. Me parece que el amor no es cosa del género, más bien es solo el sentimiento.

Izaya estaba rojo, muy rojo. Además sentía su corazón latir tanto que no le dejaban pensar en lo que hacía pero aun podía mantener el orden o eso creía.

–Vaya eso es halagador, entonces todo seguirá igual ¿no? Seremos némesis. Me siento un poco triste por eso.

Shizuo se masajeo las sienes con un poco de frustración.

–Bien tú crees que todo puede seguir igual después de esa confesión suicida. –se burló. –Que cruel eres contigo ¿Cuánto tiempo Izaya? Cuanto tiempo llevas cargando esos sentimientos, eres mucho peor contigo mismo que con otras personas, no puedo imaginármelo…dime. –su voz era tan amigable que le dolió aun peor que cuando le decía que lo detestaba.

Lo dijo rápido.

–Desde la secundaria. –Trago duro su café hasta acabárselo, como si quisiera ahogarse. Shizuo se tocó la frente mientras reflexionaba.

–Si, como pensé has sido bastante cruel contigo mismo. Lo siento mucho si te hice daño, nunca me lo podría imaginar. –soltó una risita nostálgica. – Aquí se terminó. Ya no volveremos a ser enemigos nunca más…

_No por favor, no digas eso. No sabes cuánto me esforzado para que me vieras de esa manera, no me dejes, no por favor. Lo siento, lo siento si dañe a tus seres queridos, es que estaba celoso, muy celoso, no…_

Vio como Shizuo se paraba. Izaya aún no respondía.

–Me voy a dar una ducha, no te vayas a escapar aún no hemos aclarado nada.

Shizuo no le dio vueltas al asunto y se retiró. Quedo en silencio unos momentos, cuando se fue no hizo ningun movimiento, el sonido del agua de la regadera empezó a inundar sus oídos, por un momento había quedado como una estatua. Dejo la taza en una mesita. Se paró un poco mareado…tenía ganas de gritar ahora mismo, le dolió le pecho, mucho.

_Ya no volveremos a ser enemigos nunca más_…

Necesitaba algo, lo que sea…sentir un poco de dolor físico, solo un poco, así podria calmarse de la impaciencia. Se adentró en la cocina; buscando entre los utensilios un cuchillo, y ahí brillante en la repisa, estaba uno muy afilado.

Vamos solo una herida leve. Solo una cortada.

Empezó a cortarse con el cuchillo de cocina la muñeca, no era tan profunda pero era suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, siguió cortando otra parte, sentía que con cada cortada esas palabras se le borraría, un poco más un poco más antes de que salga…pero con brusquedad unas manos golpearon sus actos y se le cayó el cuchillo, estaba temblando un poco…

Shizuo solo tenia la toalla puesta, y su cabello aun estaba húmedo.

–Solo faltaba un poco…

–Déjate de joder, un poco para que, para suicidarte. –Lo agarro de los hombros y lo obligo a mirarle no podía desviar la mirada esos ojos, esos ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente junto con una sonrisa triste, muy lentas…estaba llorando y se sentía patético con ese acto tan estúpido.

–Mátame Shizuo no puedo más…yo no soy capaz de soportar que te vayas…–se acercó a él hasta cubrirse en sus pecho, y lo abrazo, Shizuo le correspondió el abrazo acariciando sus cabellos negros, era tan sedoso y olía bien.

–Donde rayos sacaste que me iba ir.

–Dijiste que no seriamos enemigos nunca.

–Eres un estúpido.

Lo abrazo más fuerte mientras el llanto crecía aún más.

Unas horas después se encontraban caminado tranquilamente por las calles, algunos los veían con rareza, ya que la bestia no intentaba matar al cuervo, mientras el informante iba atrás de él. Él informante no tenia ninguna sonrisa burlona en su rostro más estaba con un gesto apenado; era como si los dos no pudieran dirigirse la palabra, así mismo de la misma manera no podían separarse. Era una escena bastante extraña, pero por lo menos no habría un caos de parte de ellos.

Shizuo se había ofrecido acompañarlo a su casa, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Tomaron el tren y se sentaron sin decir nada.

Izaya miraba hacia la ventana para evitar contacto con su ex-enemigo.

_Acabo de romper toda mascara que traía conmigo y me deje ver vulnerable. Me siento impotente; sobretodo lo tengo a mi costado, me siento tan ridículo…se suponía que yo lo odiaba y ahora salgo con esto…por favor mátame Shizuo, ódiame, porque simplemente no puedes tirarme por la ventana ahora, podrías…mierda._

Una vez bajando de la estación, caminaron sin decirse nada, de repente sintió la mano de la bestia agarrando la suya ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sentía un poco cómodo con el contacto, pero era extraño que lo hiciera tan de repente. Aun así no soltó el agarre.

Ya unas cuadras cerca de su departamento, Shizuo paro en un parque silencioso. Además era de noche y solo alumbraba la luna en esos momentos.

–No está mal.

–No está mal ¿Qué?

–No está mal tener sentimientos pulgas. –bufó. –Aunque lo niegues eres humano, sabelotodo. No importa cuán Dios te creas, sigues siendo un humano como yo. Aunque tenga mucha fuerza sigo siendo un ser humano.

–Pues lo demás no lo creen así.

–Los demás son unos hijos de puta. Somos humanos no por lo que diga le gente sino porque sentimos como humanos.

–Me lastimas más diciendo esas cosas. –lo miró con una sonrisa, triste. –Si vamos a dejar todo olvidado debes dejar de herirme así Shizu-chan.

–Yo dije que no seriamos enemigos nunca más. No me refería a no volver a verte nunca más porque deformas todo lo que digo bastardo.

–¿ha? Entonces qué cosas intentabas decirme. Esa confesión Ese "Te amo" que te dije no es nada mentira, y sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, incluso debe parecerte extraño además de esa conexión de enemistad que teníamos ayer, el odio, los insultos, las palabras de muerte era lo único que nos conectaba, ahora, somos unos desconocidos, sin ese lazo somos extraños era lo único que me unía a ti y yo sé perfectamente que tu no sientes eso por mí además la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana yo podría matarte aun, aunque te ame a eso se le llaman delitos pasionales y….

–Izaya. –interrumpió mirándolo fijamente.

–Qué cosa Shizu-chan~

–Cierra la boca que eres bastante irritante.

Sin haberlo adivinado o tenerlo calculado Shizuo lo acerco con fuerza hacia él, y en un parpadeo sus labios habían llegado hacia él. El informante abrió los ojos en shock pero no pudo resistirlo los cerro para disfrutar. Era un beso pasional, arrebatador, sentía como Shizuo se apoderaba con su lengua, invadiendo su boca, esas emociones desbordaron dejándola salir. Izaya se volvió más efusivo tratando de arrancar el néctar de la boca de la bestia, era sensual, Shizuo lo tenía agarrado de las caderas, era acaso un sueño cruel.

El aire empezaba a ser falta y se separaron.

–Eso... ¿Qué fue eso? Acaso…–Shizuo puso los dedos en sus labios.

–Mi respuesta Izaya, esa fue mi respuesta a tú confesión. Eres tonto si pensabas que desaprovecharía la oportunidad que me diste. –acarició la mejillas del informante pasándose por su cabello.

–Entonces no me vas abandonar…–sentía que se iba a quebrar pero Shizuo lo detuvo.

–Yo no dije eso. Dije que no seriamos enemigos porque de ahora en adelante seremos pareja, a veces eres un tonto. Aunque no fue tanto desde la secundaria cuando sentí estos sentimientos; fue solo hace unos meses. –dijo sonrojado. –Yo pensé que era más lento que tú, pero veo que tú eres una tortuga en estas cosas, debiste decírmelo antes idiota.

– ¡Joder¡ Te odio–dijo avergonzado. –Si hubiera sabido hubiera dejado este show ridículo. He hace unos meses me dijiste cosas bien feas. –Empezó a llorar pero aun así se reía, estaba feliz y lloraba, quien era ahora el informante oh estaba llorando…y estaba contento…era la primera vez...

–Dolieron tanto protozoo estúpido, dolieron tanto pero a joder estoy llorando delante de ti…me veo ridículo…–ves cómo me afecta, y como iba yo a decirte eso en la secundaria si….hay no puedo…

Shizuo repentinamente lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, era un abrazo protector y consolador.

–Estaba en mis días.

–No sabía que Shizuo-chan~ tuviera su mes. –decía llorando aun con burla.

–Pulga jodida estaba en mis días de reflexión. –decía avergonzado. –No quería admitirlo, estaba en negación y no evite soltar chorradas, imagino ese dolor y lo siento mucho. –Shizuo repentinamente empezó a llorar. –Lo siento tanto Izaya, pero de verdad estaba muy confundido, aunque en la secundaria pensara que te odiara, la verdad es tenía miedo, pensé que me tratarías igual que los otros, como. Como si fuera una rata entonces... no pude evitarlo…–el llanto de los dos se hizo una sincronía muy hermosa, las lágrimas de Shizuo y las de Izaya estaban paralelas, era intenso, pero estaba feliz de oírlo, era su sueño echo realidad. Las lagrimas eran la prueba de que los dos sentían afecto mutuo.

–Oh idiota yo solo quería ser tu amigo….ha…–gimoteando. –cuantos años he han sido muchos esperándote y fingiendo ser el malo de la película, dah aunque sea tu tenías amigos odiosos pero los tenías pero…yo…joder..Shizuo te amo tanto déjame decírtelo ahora quiero tenerte ya no quiero sentirme tan atrapado ni tan encerrado…no quiero llorar en las noches y saber que al amanecer me digas que me odias, perdóname por herirte, perdóname, perdóname…..

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte entonces bajo a mirarlo de nuevo…. Ya no importaba si lo veía llorando también, ya no importaba una jodida mierda.

–Yo también perdóname…perdóname por tratar de matarte, perdóname por insultarte u decir palabras feas, perdóname por decirte que merecías no haber nacido! Por Dios! Eso fue lo más horrible que te dije…yo también estoy llorando como una nena. Me ves... no lloraras más por las noches porque estaré ahí para consolarte, estaremos juntos por siempre…no te voy a dejar.

–Sera la última vez, será….

Le cogió el rostro para darle un pequeño beso.

–Ya no lloraras por mi causa Izaya, solo mantén esa boca controlada...

–Aun sabiendo mi manera de vivir.

–Aun siendo un informante que trabaja sucio estaré a tu lado.

–Me haces feliz, me siento estúpido por ser tan cursi. –mencionó mientras sonreía con algunas lágrimas saliendo de su rostro.

–Y qué crees que soy yo en mi puta vida me he enamorado así.

–Dímelo Shizuo solo una vez. –Izaya le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Y sonrió como nunca antes los hubiera podido imaginar, una sonrisa hermosa y sincera. Shizuo se alejó unos centímetros y con mucha fuerza empezó a gritar.

–Yo te amo Izaya Orihara, Te amo, Te amo. Vamos que todo el mundo sepa.

–Te amo Shizuo Heiwajima, te amo, te amo hasta la eternidad.

Los dos gritaron ante su confesión, uniendo sus vidas en ese momento. Felices entre lágrimas de alegría, los dos se amaban y así seria para siempre el destino lo había elegido así, el momento, la hora, el día.

_**No importa si eres hombre o mujer te encerrare junto a mí en el paraíso de nuestras emociones. Porque eres especial para mí.**_

_**Nunca te dejare solo Izaya.**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hoy estuve bien romántica xD jajaj me encanta hacer llorar a Izaya, pero también me encanta hacer llorar a Shizuo, hoy estuve tan cursi~ Este fue de unos de mis primeros fics aunque he modificado el trama junto con el final, aún falta hacer tres especiales. Aunque los tres que siguen son tristes pero cambiare lo drabbles :3 Si quieren que cambie el tercero que una historia cortita que tengo que se llama Odiame, léanla y avísenme :3

Creo que esto compensa al anterior especial que fue muy trágico: 3

Hago especiales cuando se me da la gana xD wuajajaj.

Lo del Nezushi :3 lo voy hacer cuando me desocupe con unos capitulillos xD ahora a corregiré Que lo que reglamente quieres de Ranma y Ryoga :3

Saludos.


End file.
